Avant l'épreuve
by eric clutter
Summary: Gardiens du Primo x Gardiens du Decimo. Chaque chapitre sera un lemon. Premier chapitre : G x Hayato
1. G et Hayato

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Attention ! Il y a des spoils sur l'Arc du Futur et sur celui des Vongolas de la Première Génération. **

_G et Hayato_

Il vient d'apparaitre devant lui dans la rue. Le légendaire gardien de l'Anneau de la Tempête de la première génération, G. Hayato l'a toujours profondément admiré. Il a une très grande réputation, c'est le meilleur d'ami du Primo et c'est ensemble qu'ils ont fondé les Vongolas.

« Tu es le Gardien de l'Anneau de la Tempête du Decimo ? Si tu comptes sérieusement suivre mes traces, tu devras me montrer que tu as des capacités et des tripes.

- Je ne pensais pas faire autrement !

- Quoi ?

- Je le jure sur ma fierté de bras droit du Judaime que je te montrerai que je suis digne d'hériter de ton pouvoir !

- Hah, je suis impatient de voir ça. »

Le rouquin s'apprête à partir, et puis non, il eut une meilleure idée. Il saisit un des bras de l'argenté pour l'approcher de lui et il l'embrasse. Gokudera ne sut pas quoi dire, il ne compte quand même pas... lui faire ce genre de choses ? Quand il parvint à le repousser, G esquisse un sourire malicieux, limite pervers. Il ne plaisante pas ! Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de murmurer qu'il ferait mieux de se laisser faire s'il veut pouvoir participer à son test. Lui faire du chantage ! L'italien ne s'attendait pas à un coup aussi bas de la part de son homologue de la Première Génération. G lui dérobe une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Après juste un baiser, son bas-ventre chauffe déjà. Il faut croire que ce gamin a de quoi l'exciter. Intéressant, il va passer un agréable moment.

Hayato ne se laisse pas démonter, il répond au baiser et commence malgré lui, à y prendre du plaisir. Il est vrai que le Gardien de la Tempête de la Première Génération est pas mal foutu, un très beau mec. Des cheveux rouges tombant au ras du cou. Une délicate rose rouge légèrement rosie par l'intensité du soleil qui se lève sur elle chaque matin pour lui donner cette couleur. Son tatouage représentant des flammes, il me fait penser à... un incendie. Une intense chaleur se propage depuis son foyer jusqu'à se répandre sur tout le bâtiment, ça représente bien son rôle de gardien.

Sentant que l'adolescent avait finis par perdre pied, G le plaque contre un mur. Faire l'amour en pleine rue, ça ne le gêne pas le moins du monde, cela figure même parmi ses fantasmes. Voyant que l'italien porte une ceinture, il se décide à la lui retirer, il le laisse faire sans bouger. Une fois la tâche effectué, le rouquin s'attaque à son cou, il le lèche et même, y laisse une morsure avec les marques de dent. Une trace d'appartenance sur ce corps qui n'est sien que durant cette courte soirée. Tandis qu'il remonte vers le lobe d'oreille, les sacs que porte l'argenté tombèrent, suivi de près par sa veste.

Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas le choix. Pourtant, Gokudera se demande où est le problème. Est-ce si grave d'avoir un instant de bonheur comme celui-ci ? Ce serait sans lendemain, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter autant qu'il le peut ? Hayato caresse affectueusement sa crinière rouge. G sourit, mais c'était un sourire complaisant et en rien moqueur.

Le rouquin glisse sa main dans le pantalon de l'italien, en dégrafant d'abord le bouton. Il infiltre deux doigts dans son anus et se servit de la paume de sa main pour frotter ses testicules. Gokudera se satisfais des caresses de G cependant... dans ce genre de pratique, il ne faut pas que recevoir, il faut aussi donner. Les deux parties doivent y trouver satisfaction.

L'argenté défait comme il peut le pantalon du rouquin pour accéder à son membre déjà bien dressé. G fait exactement la même chose avec Gokudera, leur pénis respectif sont désormais à découvert. Chacun des deux hommes nichent leur tête sur une épaule de l'autre et leur sexe se touchent. Ils se dirent que au lieu des les tripoter, ils peuvent s'amuser avec. Ils commencent alors tout deux à effectuer des mouvements de friction sur leur bas-ventre. Leur souffle passe sur le ras du cou de leur partenaire, chaud, et en même temps terriblement attirant.

Par la suite, l'italien saisit les deux sexes et les remue énergiquement. Le gamin prend lui-même des initiatives, cela plu beaucoup au Gardien de la Tempête de la Première Génération. Du bas vers le haut, Hayato tient une allure assez molle ce qui déçu légèrement G, pas du tout satisfait d'une pareille méthode. Il préfère lui montrer ce qu'il veux par des gestes plutôt que par des mots. Vu la situation actuelle, il n'est pas d'humeur à parler mais à profiter de l'instant présent. Il joint alors sa main à celle de son compagnon d'un soir et ils gigotent ensemble avec leur verge collé l'une à l'autre. Pendant cette action, aucun des deux hommes ne détourne le regard et ils se fixent sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Il en va de leur honneur et aussi de leur fierté. Être las juste en faisant ça... ce serait indigne de la part du bras-droit du Dixième du nom ou du Primo. Et en même temps, si l'épuisement n'est pas au rendez-vous, leurs ébats peuvent durer plus longtemps... beaucoup plus longtemps... et même très très très longtemps. L'argenté jouit le premier dans sa main et celle du rouquin. Le tatoué porte à sa bouche la semence qui coule sur sa main et amène la main de Gokudera pour la nettoyer du sperme qui reste sur la sienne. Malheureusement pour lui, G est mécontent de sa trop petite résistance à la pression. En temps normal, la jouissance est réservée aux derniers moments d'un rapport sexuel. Pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, G ôte sa cravate et l'attache au bas-ventre du lycéen. Ainsi, il lui fait comprendre qu'un pareil relâchement de sa part ne sera pas toléré une seconde fois. Il ne la détachera que lors de la fin. Autrement dit, le fumeur restera ainsi un bon bout de temps...

Le rouquin relève une mèche de ses cheveux pour mieux contempler son visage qui parvient à chauffer sa verge depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Ses yeux rouge rubis croisant les prunelles verts émeraude de ce gamin souhaitant suivre ces traces. Ses cheveux argents... gris métallisé. Oui, cette couleur lui fait penser à une berline qui file à toute allure en une seconde, un peu comme toi avec ton sale caractère. Il avait eu envie de le faire sien dès les premières minutes où il l'a rencontré. Chose qui s'accomplit en ce moment même, bien que les prémices ne sont pas vraiment encore achevés.

Le tatoué glisse ses doigts par dessous le maillot du lycéen tandis qu'il lèche sa joue comme une bête s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité. Hayato se retrouve très vite torse nu et les mains du carmin virevoltent partout sur son torse. Il remonte doucement depuis le bas de son corps, jusqu'aux bras à qui il accorde un soin particulier. Il suce chacun des doigts de la main qu'il a préalablement choisi à l'avance en montrant un air satisfait et il fait de même pour sa conjointe. Le goût peut sembler étrange mais ça ne lui déplait pas. Il prend un de ses bras pour lui donner l'occasion de pouvoir tâter, palper son corps sublime, sans grande prétention. L'argenté a une expression charmante, le voir rougir d'une telle façon peut le rendre fou ! Néanmoins, il retient ses pulsions afin d'éviter d'avoir à lui faire subir des sévices auxquels il n'aurait pas eu conscience de lui faire en temps normal. Quand G perd pied et se livre sans retenu au désir ardent qui l'anime, il ne se préoccupe pas du consentement de son partenaire et ça peut être très... dangereux. Quoique le Gardien de la Tempête du Dixième lui ressemble en plusieurs points. Bien que ça lui arrache les dents de le reconnaitre, il a aussi bien ses traits physiques que ceux de son caractère. Un visage semblable et également un tempérament explosif qui leur est propre. Sauf que lui a appris à mieux refouler son attitude colérique au fil des années. Ce mioche sera t-il digne d'obtenir son héritage ? Il en jugera en temps voulu car en ce moment, il a d'autres préoccupations parce que c'est maintenant que son entreprise débute.

Tout d'abord, le visage de Gokudera, il le touche d'une de ses mains. Cela lui procure une averse de sensations qui circule à travers les moindres recoins de sa peau : la nuque, la joue, les yeux, le front. Le carmin prend une des mains de l'argenté qu'il passe dans ses cheveux... Ses doigts passent à travers ces délicats cheveux rouges. Gokudera se permet de les ébouriffer mais cela décoiffe G. Hayato s'empresse de le recoiffer, c'est vrai qu'une aussi belle coiffure ne peut se permettre d'être imparfaite ! Malgré cette petite faute il a apprécié ce contact. Il aurait pu le toucher lui-même mais ce qu'il aurait ressenti n'aurais certainement pas été aussi fort. Il faut croire que le rouquin a bien su le cerner. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ce contact, c'est plus fort que lui. Ce qui ne manque de faire rire le tatoué... vraiment, c'est un mioche mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !

Le Gardien de la Tempête du Primo porte encore sa chemise. Il l'enlève car cela va devenir encombrant pour la suite des évènements. Son torse est à présent à découvert. Hayato comprend aussitôt ce qu'il a à faire. Il avance vers ce torse musclé qui le fait tant rêver. Il en profitera autant qu'il peut ! Ses mains parcourent l'ensemble de cet être qui le fascine, des abdominaux jusqu'aux tétons, rien ne lui échappe. Après il change de méthode, il se décide à user de sa langue mais avant cela, il échange un énième baiser avec le carmin. Celui-ci ne dit jamais non à un rapprochement entre ses lèvres et les siennes, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le veut. Ce baiser a quand même une saveur différente des précédents. Est-ce que c'est parce que Hayato prend réellement du plaisir à faire ça avec lui ? C'est certainement ça, il ne peut en être autrement, aucune autre raison ne lui vient à l'esprit.

Une fois le baiser achevé, l'italien passe sa langue qu'il a précédemment mêlé à celle de son homologue de la Tempête sur son abdomen. Il se contente de lécher continuellement ses tablettes de chocolat et se sert de ses mains pour tripoter ses tétons ou les pincer avec une expression mesquine qu'il ne cacha pas. Cette même expression que partage G, il se délecte de chaque chose que lui fait le gamin. Bien sûr, il ne montre pas de façon expressive ce qu'il ressent, il se contente de montrer un visage assez neutre. Pourtant on entend par sa respiration légèrement essoufflée et haletante qu'il éprouve un intense bonheur aux actions de l'argenté. C'est clair, il prend vraiment son pied, c'est le paradis !

Seulement... il y a une personne plus âgé que l'autre ici, et c'est lui ! C'est lui qui mène le jeu et ça, il faut bien le lui rappeler ! Il colle Gokudera contre un mur et se met à genoux devant lui à hauteur de son pénis. Sa langue s'attarde tout d'abord sur les côtés de ce sexe bien dressé. De bas en haut, il y passe dessus ses lèvres, une fois, trois fois, dix fois et puis il arrête de compter. Le chiffre n'a pas d'importance, seul l'extase qu'on ressent compte à ses yeux. Pour éviter que ses mains ne fatiguent par le manque d'activité, G sut quoi faire pour leur éviter l'engourdissement. Avec la première il masturbe son membre qui demeure encore d'une grande chaleur, il faut croire que ses instincts de prédateur sexuel sont bien loin d'être assouvis. La deuxième main a pour rôle de tripoter les testicules du jeune Gardien de la Tempête. Le tatoué finit par passer des bords du sexe à son extrémité. Il l'avale d'une traite pendant que ses mains sont toujours attelés à la tâche qui leur est dû. Il réalise des va-et-vient qui sont rapides dès les premiers instants. Le tatoué en rit d'avance car il n'a pas détaché sa cravate du membre de l'italien. De cette façon, il met à rude épreuve sa résistance physique face à la pression sur son bas-ventre. Il espère quand même qu'il ne s'évanouira pas, sinon ce ne serait plus du tout amusant. Mais au vu de ce qu'il a constaté, il ne pense pas une seconde qu'il serait assez idiot pour se montrer aussi faible devant lui.

Hayato gémit sous les coups de langue de son partenaire d'une nuit. Il retient sa voix autant qu'il peut, ils sont quand même en train de faire l'amour au beau milieu de la nuit et en pleine rue ! Ce n'est pas que ça lui déplait au contraire c'est diablement excitant, il veut juste ne pas être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. La fellation que lui offre le tatoué l'amène vers les horizons les plus hauts des cieux célestes. Pour ne pas rester inactif, Gokudera saisit la tête du carmin ce qui a pour effet de l'arrêter. Ensuite, l'argenté exécute lui même quelques allées et venues sur sa verge en bougeant lui-même la tête de G. Cela ne le dérange absolument pas, le rouquin commence à apprécier les idées qu'a l'italien. Mais après plusieurs va-et-vient, G pose ses mains sur celles du jeune Gardien de la Tempête pour lui faire signe d'arrêter. Ce n'est pas un signe de mécontentement non, c'est juste qu'il veut qu'ils se sucent, tous les deux.

Ils se positionnent tous les deux à quatre pattes sur leurs vêtements qu'ils utilisent comme support pour éviter d'avoir à appuyer leurs corps sur le sol car sinon, cela n'aurait pas été confortable. Chacun se place devant le membre de l'autre, ils débutent sous cette position et font des va-et-vient sur le bas-ventre qui leur fait face. Ils partent à grande vitesse dès le départ sans montrer un quelconque relâchement. La nuit est fraiche mais la chaleur qui émane de leur corps pallie à cette froideur nocturne. Il y a aussi bien évidemment la transpiration. Ils suent sous les allées et venues qu'ils effectuent avec leur bouche sur le pénis de l'autre. Ils ont leur propre façon de faire : G remue le sexe du jeune à l'aide de ses mains habiles, en lèche le bout à maintes reprises ou alors se contente de l'engloutir encore et encore, il ne s'arrête pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Quand à l'argenté, il secoue le bas-ventre du tatoué de gauche à droite, il donne également de grands et longs coups de langue sur ses testicules ou il avale son gros membre bien relevé plusieurs fois. Ils se pourléchent de leur petite entreprise dont l'exécution ne les rendent que davantage accro à ces pratiques pour le moins singulières. Le rouquin se manifeste de façon plus audible que d'accoutumé car il s'apprête à avoir un orgasme mais son compagnon l'en empêche en empoignant d'un coup sec son membre. G ne put s'empêcher de montrer un sourire car il est vrai qu'il n'est pas encore tant pour lui d'atteindre le summum de l'extase. L'italien l'a bien compris et c'est pourquoi, il l'a arrêté, Surtout que cela devient difficile pour lui, on le voit clairement sur son visage. Il essaie de résister au mieux à la pression sur sa verge mais c'est une tâche des plus compliquée.

Ils se rasseyent sur leurs vêtements qui jonchent le sol. Le tatoué embrasse l'argenté qui a placé ses bras autour de son cou. Ils ferment tous les deux les yeux afin de profiter de ce baiser. C'est baiser est d'une extrême tendresse... tel l'esprit qui vagabonde de par les rêves par sa douce présence. Leurs lèvres... elles s'embrasent tout du long de ce lien chaud et brûlant qui les unit lors de cet instant. Hayato halète souvent mais il se trouve dans le même état que le Gardien de la Tempête du Primo. Il en demande encore, et bien il sera servit ! G non plus, il ne veut pas arrêter, pourtant la fin commence progressivement à pointer le bout de son nez. Ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne pourront pas continuer leurs ébats durant toute la nuit... bien que cela ne leur déplairait pas... mais alors pas du tout.

Cependant, avant de se mettre à la finalité qui incombe à tout rapport sexuel qui se respecte, il faut préparer son intimité. Gokudera se couche sur le dos pour laisser le rouquin faire ce qu'il désire. Il sait très bien comment s'y prendre pour aménager sa future intrusion en lui. G s'allonge près de lui et l'argenté lui murmure simplement qu'il doit accomplir ce qu'il doit accomplir. Il n'aura pas à lui dire deux fois ! Deux doigts de la main du tatoué vienne de s'incruster dans son orifice. Il les entre et les sort en masturbant son bas-ventre à l'aide de son autre main. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et l'intimité de l'italien devient glissante, plus apte à l'intrusion. Malgré tout, il ne le pénètre pas tout de suite, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il a envie de tester un truc qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

Derrière une flambée de flammes rouges, le Gardien de la Tempête de la Première Génération fait apparaître son arme. Cette arme de grande renommée a une histoire. D'après les registres concernant l'histoire des Vongolas, G est l'ami d'enfance et également serviteur du Primo en tant que son bras-droit. Le Premier Gardien de la Tempête qui a participé à la création d'un groupe d'auto-défense, qui est devenu par la suite les racines des Vongolas. On raconte qu'en temps normal il se sert d'un fusil comme seconde arme, mais pour les missions du Boss, il utilise une arme spécial qui lui a été donné par le Primo lui-même et cette arme est connu pour être violente comme un vent furieux : l'arc de G. Une arme légendaire à laquelle on donne une pareille utilisation cela semble indigne... pourtant c'est tellement excitant pour le carmin de s'en servir pour... faire ça.

L'italien gigote quelque peu quand il sent la branche supérieure de l'arc en lui. C'est une arme mythique et il peut la voir d'aussi près et en pleine action... enfin façon de parler. Elle rentre dans son orifice mais sans grande précipitation, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Pendant l'action, G ne fait rien d'autre que regarder son visage se tortillant dans tous les sens à travers ses gémissement plaintifs mais à la fois terriblement stimulants pour lui. Très profondément ou alors... … avec lenteur, le rouquin s'y prend de moultes façons mais lui aussi av du mal à se retenir. Il faut bien dire que son sexe est en surchauffe constante depuis un certain temps, il se retient comme il le peut car il ne désire qu'une chose : jouir en lui. Cependant son propre visage semble atteint d'une exaltation démesurée et ce n'est pas en regardant l'argenté s'extasier ainsi qu'il va se pouvoir calmer... s'en est même certain !

Hayato se relève... et il s'approche du Gardien de la Tempête du Primo. Deux mots... juste deux mots murmurés par ses soins ont suffi à provoquer en lui, l'état qu'il a tant bien que mal essayé de contenir depuis le début. « Prende mi » Après avoir entendu ça... il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de se jeter sur lui. Ce qu'il entreprit sur-le-champ bien évidemment, son arc disparaît et il relève Gokudera pour l'asseoir en lui. Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, il exécute ses allées et venues rapidement, avec une expression désirable sur le visage. L'italien n'y résiste pas, pendant que le pénis du carmin demeure en mouvement constant, il pose une main sur ce beau visage. Chaud, et même brûlant, il doit en être de même pour lui mais c'est magnifique à regarder. Il donne un baiser au rouquin, baiser auquel se mêle les quelques larmes coulant des prunelles vertes menthes de l'argenté. Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer avec tout ce qu'ils ont réalisé jusqu'à présent. C'est une chose qui arrive parfois lorsque deux personnes se font ainsi l'amour, c'est attendrissant et à la fois si... adorable. Le tatoué allonge Gokudera sur le dos tout en lui écartant les deux jambes et il les lui tient. Il reprend ses actions de pénétration. Telle une mitraillette, ses mouvements de hanche se font sans aucune retenu. Et enfin... finalement, ils y arrivent... aux derniers instant. G se retire pour bouger son sexe au bord de la jouissance de haut en bas. Suite à maintes mouvements et gémissements de sa part, il jouit sur le torse de l'argenté. Et puis... il se doit bien de le faire car c'est bientôt terminé. Il détache sa cravate de la verge du gamin qui n'a plus de raison d'être utilisée, Hayato eut donc l'orgasme qu'il retient en lui dans un cri poussé... qui est aussitôt arrêté par une main du tatoué sur sa bouche. Ils sont quand même en pleine rue, il ne faut pas alarmer le voisinage !

Après une telle partie de jambe en l'air, les deux hommes sont essoufflés. G aide Gokudera à se rhabiller et le nettoie avec un mouchoir, pour ensuite le garder dans ses bras, à la manière d'une mère qui dorlote son tendre enfant. Habituellement, ce genre de pratiques n'est au goût d'aucun des deux Gardiens de la Tempête. Cependant, ils peuvent déroger à leurs habitudes au moins une fois dans leur vie non ? Quelques minutes plus tard, G est malheureusement obligé de partir et c'est à son grand dam.

« Je vais devoir y aller.

- Bien sûr... je comprends.

- N'espère pas que je serais tendre avec toi, juste à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! »

L'italien réplique par un grognement.

« En aucun cas, je ne m'attendais à un traitement de faveur de ta part !

- J'en étais sûr ! Mais j'avais juste besoin de m'en assurer.

- Je vais te le redire une deuxième fois. Je le jure sur ma fierté de bras droit du Judaime que je te montrerai que je suis digne d'hériter de ton pouvoir !

- Je verrais ça quand ton tour viendra. »

Et cette fois, il disparait réellement derrière une flopée de flammes de la tempête en esquissant un dernier sourire à l'argenté. Hayato retourne chez lui avec ses courses, comme il av prévu de le faire initialement. Sur le chemin, il ne peut arrêter ses joues qui s'empourprent en se repassant dans la tête les choses... qu'il vient de faire avec le Gardien de la Tempête de la Première Génération, G. Néanmoins... il ne regrette pas une seconde ce qu'ils ont réalisé ensemble. Bon, à part le fait qu'il a un peu de mal à marcher et que cela va certainement s'aggraver le lendemain mais... c'est un faible prix à payer par rapport au bonheur qui l'a submergé lors de leurs ébats. Par contre, il n'en perd pas pour autant son but principal qui est également la raison de leur retour provisoire à Namimori : réussir les épreuves organisées par les Gardiens du Primo. Et il arrivera à passer la sienne, il en va de sa réputation de bras-droit du Judaime ! L'échec n'est pas envisageable, peu importe les circonstances !

**Pour le prochain chapitre... Lampo x Lambo ! Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, il s'agira bien entendu du Lambo dans dix ans.**


	2. Lampo et Lambo

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. La chanson D'où vient l'amour vient de la comédie musicale Les Demoiselles de Rochefort. Attention ! Il y a des spoils sur l'Arc du Futur et sur celui des Vongolas de la Première Génération. **

_Lampo et Lambo_

« Et pourquoi le Gardien de l'Anneau du Tonnerre est-il un petit garçon vache ?

- Mais euh ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Allons, allons, tu mets de la morve partout. Oublie ça, je m'en vais. »

Comme il le dit, il s'apprêtait à partir mais... BOUM ! Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et cela lui donna la curiosité de rester pour en identifier la source. Soudain... il en comprit aussitôt l'origine quand il vit... un jeune homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre au garçon vache d'il y a un instant. Il avait donc le bazooka des dix ans, cet arme qui permet d'échanger sa place avec celle de son « moi » de dix ans plus tard. ... Il était devenu un super canon, et... Lampo tomba sous le charme. Ce type n'avait rien avec l'autre mais c'était quand même lui. Il fallait croire que les jeunes s'embellissaient en grandissant. C'était un véritable coup de foudre pour lui. Une belle coiffure ressemblant à la sienne si ce n'était la couleur des cheveux qui différait. Ceux du bovin était d'un noir profond, c'était un trou noir où il s'était laissé emporter en son sein dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Ni une, ni deux, il plaqua Lambo contre le mur des toilettes. Il allait l'embrasser mais le bovin tenta bien que mal de le repousser en bloquant sa tête avec ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas la situation et exigea de la part de Lampo une explication et au moins qu'il se présente. Il était vrai que dans son élan, il n'avait pas même pris la peine de se présenter. Il prit alors les mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux... pour enfin décider à se présenter.

« Bonjour, charmante personne, je me prénomme Lampo et je suis le Gardien Vongola de la Foudre de la Première Génération. Accepteriez-vous d'être mon compagnon durant le court instant que nous pouvons passer ensemble ? »

Un Gardien du fameux Primo ? Que faisait-il ici ? … Après tout, il se fichait du pourquoi de sa présence. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de se débarrasser de cet importun qui venait de lui faire une déclaration... Pour qui se prenait-il celui là à entreprendre des avances de manière aussi... grotesque et pourtant si c'était lui, il s'y prendrait de la même façon. Réussir à repousser ce type serait difficile au vue de l'étroitesse des toilettes. Il y avait bien une solution au problème... cependant ce n'était plus agréable. Il avait l'habitude de venir dans le passé avec le bazooka des dix ans utilisé par sa version enfant. Il ne resterait que cinq minutes. Et à contre-cœur, n'ayant pas d'autres solutions, il répondit par l'affirmative, en espérant que le temps passerait vite.

Le Gardien de la Foudre du Primo était très heureux de sa victoire et il le montra bien. Il se jeta aux lèvres du Bovino qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se fit ravir un baiser par un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis environ deux minutes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il embrassait super bien. Malgré son penchant naturel pour les femmes qu'il pensait inébranlable, il appréciait ce baiser. Ce mec embrassait vraiment comme un dieu ! En voyant que cela ne le laissait pas différent, il passa directement à l'étape suivante.

Il lui retira sa ceinture et glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour en sortir l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Il en retira le sexe du bovin avant de baisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds. Il astiqua son membre qui n'était pas encore dressé. Bien sûr, ce devait être un homme à femmes, c'était plus courant qu'un homme à mecs. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il allait détourner ce beau gosse du bord sur lequel il était. Il le voulait mais ce serait d'autant plus agréable si c'était consenti. Il le fera succomber sous ces caresses et le désirera aussi, il s'y prendra comme il le pourra mais il atteindra son objectif !

C'est une main brûlante que Lambo sentit sur sa verge. Le type aux cheveux verts le masturbait et son pénis commençait à monter dangereusement et contre sa volonté. C'était encore une fois malgré lui, mais il haletait sous les mouvements de main exercés sur son bas-ventre. Lampo le regarda fixement essayant de refouler le plaisir qu'il ressentait mais sans grand succès. Il continuait l'action entreprit sur sa verge et embrassa une seconde fois le bovin. Ce simple geste exprimé après l'avoir longuement masturbé le fit jouir dans la main de Lampo... POUF ! Le Lambo disparut pour laisser place à celui qui était âgé d'à peine cinq ans.

« Ouah ! L'autre cactus est encore là !

- Tchhh ! Je déteste les gosses ! Mais ce type... j'aimerais le revoir... »

Il regarda la paume de sa main, encore couverte de la semence du bovin. Il lécha l'intégralité du sperme s'y trouvant avant de disparaître. Il avait normalement d'autres préoccupations mais elles pouvaient bien attendre. Il n'a jamais eu une telle flopée de sentiments envers une personne et il n'allait pas y renoncer avant d'avoir pu le posséder complètement. Lui et les autres Gardiens de la Première Génération n'étaient revenu sur Terre que pour le temps des test servant à déterminer si les Gardiens du Decimo méritaient leur héritage. Cependant, il ne souhaitait que connaître le véritable sens de l'amour, et ce même si ce n'est que temporaire. Il s'excusera auprès de Giotto d'avoir agi ainsi mais il suivit le Lambo dans dix ans et se téléporta là où il se trouvait.

Durant le temps de réflexion le Gardien de la Foudre du Primo, le bovin adolescent avait lui aussi réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé avec la tête de cactus. Comment ce gars avait pu le faire jouir comme ça ? Un homme qui le faisait réagir... comme ça. En aurait-il été de même s'ils avaient continué jusqu'au bout ? Bah, quelle importance car de toute façon...

« Ce n'est pas comme si on comptait se revoir et d'ailleurs comment pourrait-il me...

- Est-ce de moi dont tu parles ? »

Lambo fut béa de stupeur en voyant Lampo apparaître devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment as-tu...

- Je suis juste la volonté de l'Anneau Vongola de la Foudre. Je peux me téléporter, par contre je ne devrais pas être là. Il faudra que je m'en excuse auprès de mon Boss.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu jusque chez moi ?

- Parce que nous sommes chez toi ? »

Il observa scrupuleusement les alentours.

« C'est mignon mais... tu es un adolescent alors comment peux-tu avoir déjà un logement à ton âge ?

- J'habite avec un des autres Gardiens de Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas...

- Pf, aucun risque, tout le monde sait qu'il avec Yamamoto, si j'habite avec lui, c'est juste en attendant la fin d'une mission. On m'a collé avec lui et on habite ici pour faciliter nos déplacements.

- Pour le moment, il n'est pas là. Il m'a laissé une note pour me dire qu'il allait faire du repérage, il ne sera pas revenu avant deux ou trois bonnes heures.

- Super, alors on a tout le temps qu'il nous faut !

- De quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que nous avions fait ? Nous étions loin d'avoir terminé et je suis là pour corriger ça !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire cette fois ! Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir marqué en usant de ma main experte ! »

Lambo rougit sous sa remarque on ne peut plus déplacée.

« Je ne crois pas que tu es déjà couché avec un homme et à vrai dire moi non plus. Tu ne veux pas partager cette expérience avec moi ? »

Le Gardien de la Foudre de Giotto plaça une main affectueuse sur la joue du bovin et la leva pour palper quelques-unes de ses mèches noires. Les joues de Lambo se teintèrent de nouveau de pourpre sous la tendresse de la tête de cactus. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Est-ce qu'il était réellement attiré par... un homme ? Il avait eu beau essayer continuellement de se convaincre du contraire, son sexe grandissait et une bosse se forma sur son pantalon. Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il en soit sûr ! Il prit la tête de Lampo et la rapprocha de ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser avec lui.

Enfin un geste de la part de son cher amour. Bien entendu, il y répondit sans attendre en mélangeant sa langue à celle du bovin. Elles se frôlèrent mutuellement avant de se retirer, permettant aux deux amants de se contempler.

Merde, le goût de sa langue lui restait encore dans la bouche, en plus c'était terriblement agréable comme sensation. Il aimait vraiment faire ça avec... Lambo ne dit rien, il se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de la tête de cactus. Lampo comprit qu'il avait enfin obtenu son approbation.

« Avant de te mener dans ta chambre, je voudrais te clamer une ode de ma composition, pour toi. »

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_D'un nuage ou d'un ange ?_

_D'où vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Qui nous surprend, nous réveille, nous dérange._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Qui fait qu'en nous tout change._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Et d'où viennent les anges ?_

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Qui fait qu'en nous tout change._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Qui nous surprend, nous réveille, nous dérange._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_D'un nuage où d'un ange._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Et qui nous tient et soudain qui nous changent._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_D'un nuage ou d'un ange._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Et qui nous tient et soudain qui nous changent._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Qui fait qu'en nous tout changent._

_D'où, vient l'amour quand il vient ?_

_Qui nous surprend nous réveille nous dérange._

A la fin de cette belle prouesse en matière de poésie, Lambo pleurait. Il ne s'agissait pas de pleurs liés à un quelconque mal-être ou une chose qui lui aurait fait très peur. Non, c'était tout simplement des larmes de joie et de tendresse données par un homme profondément ému par une telle manifestation d'amour. Et puis, après avoir suffisamment cherché, le Gardien de la Foudre du Primo, il finit par trouver la chambre du bovin. Ce n'est pas que Lambo ne voulait pas lui dire, c'est juste qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour le moment.

Une fois entré dans la pièce, il laissa tomber sur le lit son homologue de la Foudre avant de s'emparer soudainement de ses lèvres. Quelques larmes se trouvaient encore sur le visage de Lambo. La tête de cactus les lécha avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne veux pas voir de larmes sur un si beau si visage. »

D'habitude quand il pleurait, c'était impossible de l'arrêter mais là, la tête de cactus lui passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et il réussit à se calmer. Lampo lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour davantage le détendre et ôta sa chemise dévoilant ses abdos au bovin. Le rouge lui montait aux joues telles des braises incandescentes se dressant dans un feu de cheminée. C'est avec les mains flageolantes que Lambo retira sa propre chemise, faisant découvrir à son compagnon son propre torse. La tête de cactus prit les mains de son amant d'un soir pour les mettre dans les siennes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne te ferais que du bien. Détends-toi et laisse-moi te faire découvrir les joies qu'un rapport sexuel parfaitement consenti peut prodiguer. »

Lambo ne trouva rien à y redire et ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler, ce qui donna l'occasion à Lampo d'être plus expansif. Il allongea le bovin sur le dos et sur le lit pour passer ses mains bien chaudes sur le corps de Lambo. Ce n'était pas pour le tripoter non, il le massait. Il traçait des cercles le long de ses passages, passait allègrement sur le haut de son ventre ou descendait le long de son torse. Pour le bovin, c'était un moment très doux, très délicat, la tête de cactus savait vraiment y faire pour relaxer les autres. Et puis... ses mains se firent plus baladeuses car Lampo passait à autre chose... il descendit sa main à travers son pantalon pour y sortir l'objet tant convoité. Lambo gémit sous ce geste quelque peu gênant pour lui mais c'était également très agréable. Lampo remuait son membre tout en conservant un regard constant sur le visage du bovin. Ne désirant pas montrer l'expression qu'il manifestait à la tête de cactus, Lambo mit ses mains sur son visage.

Lampo parla un peu au bovin, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dissimule un aussi joli minois. Il continuait de remuer sa verge et le convint de retirer ses mains de son visage si mignon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le stade de la jouissance vienne et que Lampo est une deuxième fois sa main recouverte de sperme. Cependant, au lieu de goûter à cette semence qu'il appréciait plus que tout les délices que l'on aurait pu imaginer, il fit autre chose. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se les coiffa en se servant du sperme comme d'un gel. Le bovin avait beau lui dire que c'était sale de faire une pareille chose, Lampo continua. Il répliqua en affirmant que rien chez son grand amour ne saurait être dégoutant ou répugnant.

Le Gardien de la Foudre du Primo enleva son pantalon après avoir défait sa ceinture, il ne lui restait plus qu'un boxer. Il fallait bien que le tour de Lampo vienne aussi. Il se mit dos contre le lit en attendant que son joli cœur vienne de lui-même s'amuser avec lui.

Le bovin comprit que c'était à son tour d'apporter sa contribution. Il passa sa bouche sur le caleçon de Lampo pour goûter son membre à travers le seul vêtement qui lui restait encore. Et pendant l'exécution de cette modeste entreprise, Lambo rabaissa son boxer et masturba son propre pénis dans un rythme qui s'accéléra de plus en plus.

Quand le corps de la tête de cactus devint... trop bouillant, il ne se retint pas plus longtemps. Soudainement, il échangea sa position avec Lambo et ôta son caleçon ainsi que le sien. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque accessoire qui pourrait lui servir.

Son regard s'arrêta près de leurs vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et plus précisément sur ceux du bovin. Il vit une corne par terre et se dit que ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Quand il le prit, Lambo se demanda ce qu'il comptait en faire. Lampo le rassurant en affirmant que ça ne lui ferait pas mal... enfin pas trop.

Il glissa cette corne sans son intimité. Évidemment, cette brusque intrusion ne manqua pas de lui arracher un cri de douleur. Ce son produit un sourire pervers sur le visage de Lampo. Il se positionna légèrement sur le côté pour une meilleure facilité dans l'exécution de son activité. Le bovin allait s'y habituer, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps, ils le savaient tous les deux. Alors... la tête de cactus suça le sexe de Lambo et continua d'infiltrer la corne dans son orifice qu'il avait bien écarté au préalable. Des allées et venues sur sa virilité alors qu'il remuait rapidement la sienne ou la serrait parfois pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Des halètements se firent entendre à force d'entretenir de pareilles actions sans interruption. L'entrée d'une corne dans ses fesses lui prodiguait un plaisir particulier. Après maintes entrée et sortie, Lampo sentait que c'était bon. L'intérieur du bovin devenait plus facilement apte à l'intrusion qu'il allait bientôt exécuter. Surtout qu'il ne pourrait certainement jouir qu'une seule fois de plus car le bovin paraissait très fatigué.

Lambo fut finalement prêt pour le recevoir. Il attendait ce moment depuis le tout début et il était enfin venu. Il se lécha les lèvres d'avance en imaginant ce qui allait suivre. Il tint son pénis et écarta les jambes du bovin pour que lui soit devant son intimité. Il le pénétra sans trop forcer, autrement dit, en douceur. Lambo réussit à tenir le choc sans trop de mal. Les va-et-vient suivirent, sous un rythme qui se voulait régulier. Malgré son envie féroce de se relier davantage avec son Apollon, il ne souhaitait pas être violent. Ce charmant garçon dont il s'était entiché devait sans le moindre doute être encore vierge. Autant ne pas lui laisser un mauvais souvenir de sa première fois avec l'être aimé. Quand il intensifia sa pénétration, il s'avança plus près du bovin jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit l'un en face de l'autre. Il en profita également pour entrecroiser leurs mains. Son sexe se glissa dans l'orifice de Lambo avec une avidité grandissante de la part du Gardien de la Foudre du Primo. Faire ça avec son coup de foudre ne faisait que lui prodiguer un plaisir sans précédent. Ils gémirent dans un rythme devenant plus effréné. Des éclats de voix qui devinrent nombreux pour enfin atteindre le seuil critique où ils hurlèrent en atteignant l'extase quasiment simultanément. Ensuite, ils s'accordèrent le droit de souffler un peu.

Après avoir réalisé de tels efforts, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, épuisés. Lambo se réfugia dans les bras chaleureux de la tête de cactus dont il était tombé amoureux. Lampo l'accueillit contre lui avec une joie non dissimulée. Il esquissa un sourire et ils s'endormirent en conservant cette position qui les faisait frémir.

Deux heures plus tard…

PAM PAM PAM PAM ! On tambourinait à la porte.

« Eh vache stupide, ouvre-moi ! Tu as laissé les clés sur la porte ! »

Le bruit réveilla les deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore dans la chambre à coucher.

« Ouh ! Ton colocataire est bruyant ! Ça doit pas être pas facile tous les jours.

- On s'y habitue, je le connais depuis près de dix ans.

- Il me rappelle un de mes amis... avec ce caractère de cochon. Bon... c'est pas tout mais... je vais devoir y aller. »

Le bovin lui retint le bras.

« Désolé... ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... c'est bien à contre-cœur que je te quitte. Je ne suis que la manifestation de la volonté des Anneaux Vongolas. Ma présence n'est nécessaire que pour un certain temps durant lequel je devrais si ce mioche de garçon vache est digne de recevoir mon héritage. »

Il posa une main sur son front.

« Mais je déteste les gosses ! »

Comprenant que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait rien changer, Lambo retira sa main. Il aurait ardemment souhaité que le Gardien de la Foudre du Primo reste avec lui mais c'était sans appel... ils allaient devoir se dire au revoir. Malgré les circonstances, le bovin se promit de ne pas pleurer et de rester fort. Il afficha une expression joyeuse avant de déclarer la chose suivante :

« Prends bien soin de mon moi d'il y a dix ans d'accord ?

- … OK, si c'est toi qui me le demande. »

Lampo s'approcha du visage du bovin et lui offrit un baiser sur le front, geste très délicat. Il posa ensuite son propre front contre celui de son divin Raphaël.

« Je te promets de ne pas lui donner une épreuve trop dure. De toute façon, rien que cette histoire de regarder les Vongolas pour savoir s'ils sont dignes de suivre nos traces m'ennuient !

- Merci Lampo !

- Oh ! C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. J'en suis très honoré !

- Ah bon ? Excuse-moi pour ça.

- Tu es tout pardonné mais... redis-le encore une fois.

- Lampo... je t'aime ! »

Moment mémorable ! A cet instant, ce fut la tête de cactus qui rougit fortement face à la déclaration d'amour du bovin. Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Déjà que Lambo avait consenti à coucher avec lui était déjà une preuve d'amour suffisante pour lui mais ça...

« Merci... tu fais battre mon cœur comme une tornade qui souffle lors des grandes tempêtes. »

Un autre baiser entre les deux amants... le dernier. Chacun le savait aussi bien que l'autre.

Ils se saluèrent de la main avant de se dire définitivement au revoir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un adieu. Qui sait ? La vie leur permettra peut-être de se revoir de nouveau sans ne plus avoir à se séparer.

« Au revoir... mon ange !

- Au revoir Lampo ! »

Et le Gardien de l'Anneau de la Foudre de la Première Génération s'évanouit dans un écran d'électricité.

« Alors ? Tu m'ouvres ou pas ? Ça fait vingt fois que je sonne !

- Oui oui, j'arrive ! Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable !

- Tu étais avec qui ? Il m'a semblé avoir entendu une autre voix.

- Ah oui... c'était... »

Il remua la tête de gauche et droite de gauche à droite pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il ne parlerait à personne de ce qui c'était passé. Il voulait conserver ces instant précieux empreints de gaieté rien que pour lui. Au départ, il avait l'impression de voir en Lampo un cactus. Plante poussant sur les terres arides et désolées du désert. La solitude règne sur ces lieux désertiques. En seulement quelques heures, il était passé de l'importun très casse-pied à l'amant avec qui il échangeait des étreintes on ne peut plus charnelles. Maintenant, il le voyait sous un autre jour. Une pomme bien mûre. On a qu'une seule envie, c'est de croquer dedans à pleine dent afin d'en savourer le goût.

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça, revenons-en à la mission. Tu dois avoir des informations suite à ton repérage ?

- Bien sûr ! Dans le cas contraire je ne serais plus digne d'être le bras droit du Judaime ! Alors voilà, en fait... »

Quand à Lampo, il réapparut sur le toit d'une maison de Namimori, dix ans plus tôt, le Primo se trouvait près de lui.

« Lampo, où étais-tu passé ?

- Eh bien Giotto, j'ai fait une rencontre des plus intéressantes et des plus mémorables.

- Qui as-tu donc rencontré ?

- Un ange... »

**Le prochain chapitre c'est... *roulements de tambour* Alaude et Kyoya (je pense que vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux sans trop de difficultés... )**


	3. Alaude et Kyoya

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je pense que c'est mon chapitre le plus HARD ! (menottes, sang et langage pervers...) Attention ! Il y a des spoils sur l'Arc du Futur et sur celui des Vongolas de la Première Génération.**

_Alaude et Kyoya_

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour les Gardiens du Decimo. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le souvenir d'être devenu un Gardien. Es-tu fort ? Faible ?

- Fort. »

Regard noir de la part d'Hibari en direction de son homologue de la Première Génération.

« Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de combattre un enfant. »

Alaude voulait partir mais une remarque du chef du comité de discipline le titilla.

« Lâche ! »

On lui collait déjà un test pour un Gardien dont il n'avait aucun intérêt et cela lui était difficilement agréable. Mais... ce nabot se permettait de l'appeler FROUSSARD ! Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, c'était une absolue certitude !

Apparition soudaine des menottes d'Alaude. On racontait que le Premier Gardien du Nuage était au top d'une organisation secrète d'espions. Il n'était jamais intime avec personne, il aimait être seul et ne rencontrait jamais les autres gardiens... Mais lorsque sa justice et celle du Vongola Primo était semblable. Il combattait plus que quiconque leurs ennemis et plus que quiconque il aidait ses alliés. Les nuages qui assombrissaient le chemin de tout être n'appartenant jamais à personne : les menottes d'Arawdy.

Fier d'avoir enfin capté l'attention de son interlocuteur, Hibari se lança à l'attaque, armé de ses fameux tonfas. Bien sûr, le blond esquiva sans le moindre mal, cependant... il contre-attaqua par la même occasion. Kyoya se retrouva, à sa grande surprise, menottes aux poings. Il tenta en vain de les retirer mais s'arrêta dès que les parties tranchantes de l'arme apparurent.

« Si tu bouges... »

Maudites soient ces... de menottes ! Il l'enverrait valser six pieds sous terre si il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le brun ne prononça aucun mot mais cela n'étonna en rien le blond. Il aurait pu crier, hurler, l'insulter, lui cracher dessus, il ne se serait pas arrêté pour autant ! Non, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il le haïsse... Qu'il voue à son encontre un farouche et sincère mépris, plus à n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'il désire sa mort à un tel point que... ce soit la dernière chose qu'il voudrait faire dans sa vie. Il s'apprêtait à le baiser, le violer, le prendre de force et ainsi offrir à cet adorable minet la pire humiliation qu'un homme pouvait subir. Quand il avait aperçu la flamme dans ses yeux, il voulait salir ce regard si semblable au sien à son âge. Personne ne pouvait avoir une telle expression... non... il ne le permettrait pas !

Il arma une nouvelle paire de menottes, leurs pointes furent visibles par Hibari mais il n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis que Alaude l'avait immobilisé. Quand il s'approcha du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, il ne fallut pas dix secondes à celui-ci pour répliquer d'une façon... particulière. Le Gardien des Nuages du Primo reçut un coup de pied entre les jambes et avant de pouvoir réagir, Hibari s'était jeté sur lui et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Kyoya savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Cet herbivore, ce salaud comptait le violer ! Dans ce cas, il allait se défendre ! Il frappa sa tête plusieurs fois avec ses deux poings, il n'avait pas d'autre options à cause de ces foutues menottes ! Arawdy subissait les coups plutôt violents du brun sans réagir. Quoi qu'il pouvait faire, il ne le trouvait que plus délicieux... Un rapport sexuel qui se déroulait normalement n'était pas à son goût. Il préférait les pratiques du genre sado-masochistes et perverses, ça l'excitait grandement. Recevoir des coups de la part de son partenaire, n'avait eu pour effet que de faire chauffer son membre. Quand il jugea nécessaire de répliquer, il agrippa la petite chaîne des menottes pour en faire apparaître six autres. A cause de leur poids, Kyoya tomba à côté du visage d'Alaude.

Merde ! Il faisait vraiment tout pour l'énerver ! Dès son arrivée, il voulait mordre à mort ce blondinet qui lui faisait face à cause d'une unique chose. Le simple fait de le voir avait provoqué en lui une réaction sur... son entrejambe. Ne supportant pas d'éprouver de telles sensations pour une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, il souhaitait le tuer. A son grand damne, il avait besoin d'un bon coup car cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas tapé quelqu'un. Il ne couchait qu'avec des mecs, il trouvait que les femelles étaient trop faibles pour lui. Seul une personne correspondant à ses critères pouvait obtenir le privilège de passer une nuit de folie avec le beau Kyoya. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas avoir peur d'être mordu à mort pendant l'acte. Malheureusement, peu importe le nombre de ses amourettes d'un soir, quand venait le moment de l'action, elles s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes en constatant avec quel genre d'homme elles étaient. Néanmoins, ce type était différent des herbivores qu'il avait rencontré et donc, il devrait faire l'affaire. Alors, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser baiser par ce mec qui l'avait fait réagir comme personne n'avait su le faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alaude ne bougea point. S'il avait vu juste, le gamin étendu à côté de lui ne devrait pas tarder à...

Hibari rampa comme il pouvait jusqu'à atteindre le visage du blond. Il le regarda quelques instants, il manifestait une expression identique à la sienne. Il se tuerai plutôt que de l'avouer mais il avait terriblement envie de sentir la queue de ce type en lui. Hibari se laissa tomber sur les lèvres du blond comme celui-ci le prévoyait. Ils mêlèrent sans attendre leurs langues de manière prompte et sensuelle. Bien sûr, il y eut plus qu'un simple contact entre leurs lèvres. Kyoya était aussi profondément épris de ce baiser que son compagnon de l'instant. Le brun mélangea sa langue avec sa conjointe et... avant de rompre ce baiser, il mordit la lèvre du blond si férocement que du sang en coula. Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori lécha les quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur son visage. Quand à Alaude, il passa sa langue plusieurs fois ses lèvres pour essuyer liquide rouge carmin qui y restait encore.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Imperturbable, le chef du comité de discipline lui donna un ordre.

« Enlève-moi ça ! »

Alaude lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Cette même vision qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver chez un autre que lui. Le japonais fut assez surprit de constater ce point commun qu'il partageait avec le blond en plus de leurs traits physiques. Si il ne lui ressemblait pas uniquement sur le plan physique mais aussi sur le plan moral alors il pouvait bien profiter de lui. Il reprit la parole mais en employant un ton plus calme, plus posé.

« Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose... Que dirais-tu de me libérer ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Tu es bien mieux comme ça ! »

Le japonais eut un rictus d'amusement. Cela aurait été fort décevant qu'il cède aussi facilement dès sa première demande. Dans ce cas... il utilisa une voix et une expression à travers lesquelles on pouvait parfaitement y décrypter les choses qu'ils voulaient.

« Tu n'as pas envie de me porter ni de me traîner pendant nos... ébats amoureux ? Tu peux me laisser une menotté si tu aimes ça... beau blond ! »

D'un rapide coup d'œil, le dit blond remarqua la bosse sur le pantalon du gamin… Il faisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment tout pour l'énerver. Chacune de ces expressions, ses regards ou ses paroles... tout cela excitait grandement son érection qui était déjà bien dressé derrière son pantalon. Il était prêt à accepter de le libérer mais... ce n'est pour autant qu'il le laisserait mener le danse, hors de question ! Alaude passa ses mains sur la chaîne d'une des paires de menottes et les fit toutes disparaître, sauf une. On voyait les marques sur les bras du brun mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Hibari passa ses menottes derrière le cou de son nouveau partenaire pour sceller un autre baiser. Et pour la seconde fois, les langues des deux protagonistes se lièrent et chacune jouait avec celle de l'autre. Alaude n'oublia pas de rendre la pareille à ce gamin. Ses dents croquèrent violemment les lèvres si goûteuses du japonais. Il en résultat évidemment un court filet rouge qui coula de cette bouche. Les deux amants sourirent intérieurement avec ce baiser, auquel du sang venait de rajouter une touche plus excentrique.

« Chacun son tour, sale garnement ! »

Parler de cette façon n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire le brun. Ils partageaient une vision des choses semblables et se comprenaient bien. Seulement, ce n'était pas assez ! Il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure, son sexe grandissant traduisait son état, quelque peu embrasé. Les deux hommes sortirent leur langue respective. Ils léchèrent les lèvres de l'autre, exécutèrent maintes fois le contour de cette partie sanguinolente de leur visage. Ils se pourléchèrent mutuellement de ce liquide qu'ils venaient de récolter.

Maintenant, le blond savait sans se tromper qu'ils allaient passer un moment... de grande intensité, avec un type de la même trempe que lui. Il sortit une nouvelle paire de menottes afin de débarrasser son petit chaton de ses vêtements. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, attendant que le blond s'attelle à l'exécution de la tâche qu'il souhaitait accomplir. Arawdy enleva sa veste ainsi que sa cravate et s'approcha de l'adolescent torse nu qui lui faisait face. Il déchira donc très rapidement les vêtements du japonais à l'aide de son arme. Il ne fit guère attention à épargner la douce peau de l'adolescent lors de sa petite entreprise. Et le résultat fut assez délictueux. Le torse de Kyoya était couvert d'écorchures dont la profondeur n'étaient pas très grandes. Du sang coulait un peu partout sur lui, rien d'alarmant, mais le spectacle était très palpitant pour les gens qui savaient en apprécier... la valeur. Kyoya recueillit un peu de ce liquide rouge sur un de ses doigts pour ensuite le passer sur ses lèvres avec un regard provocateur qui voulait tout dire.

Ayant saisit ses volontés à travers ce simple geste, il s'agenouilla à hauteur de son torse. La langue du blond circula à travers cette peau quasiment recouverte ou tachée d'une profonde couleur rouge. Aucunes blessures ne lui échappa et c'était mieux en agissant de cette façon. Hibari souhaitait que ça se passe comme ça. Il fallait qu'il ait un minimum d'autorité. Ce foutu Gardien des Nuages de la Première Génération ne serait pas le seul à diriger. Malgré tout, il le mordra à mort plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, il s'agissait de ses cheveux. Leur couleur blonde lui rappelait le petit oiseau qu'il avait domestiqué : Hibird. Ce mignon oisillon le suivait partout où il se rendait et pour le plaisir de l'entendre chanter continuellement, il lui avait appris l'hymne de Namimori.

Alaude se releva pour être debout, face au chef du comité de discipline de Namimori et surtout, de son visage. Un vif coup de menottes et Kyoya reçut une coupure sur sa joue gauche. Un bref coup de langue du Gardien des Nuages du Primo sur cette blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Il pourrait le dévorer tout entier, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang. Tel un vampire en soif de victimes à saigner à blanc, il était enclin à une voracité sans pareille.

« Je vais te prendre tout entier.

- Ferme-là sale herbivore ! Continue au lieu de parler sinon je vais vite me lasser et... je te mordrais à mort ! »

Très bien, si il voulait éviter les discours inutiles, il ne prononcerait plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient entièrement terminé leur petit jeu. Arawdy se débarrassa du surplus de vêtement qui encombrait son torse et il se retrouva donc, le torse à nu comme le brun. Il avança devant le japonais pour qu'il se trouve dos à son bureau. Ensuite, il mit en lambeaux ce pantalon qui ne cessait de le gêner et il ne resta à Hibari que son boxer. Un dernier coup de menotte et Kyoya se retrouva le corps complètement à découvert. Cela pourrait paraître étrange de mettre en morceaux ses habits car le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori ne pourra pas se rhabiller quand ils auront fini de se vider les couilles. C'était en effet ce qu'on pourrait supposer mais l'adolescent avait toujours une tenue de rechange dans son bureau. Alaude le savait sans avoir à le lui demander, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il agissait exactement pareil à son âge. On n'était jamais trop prudent et avoir une autre tenue à portée de main pouvait servir ou se trouver d'une grande utilité... C'était prouvé d'après le cas ci-présent enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'il allait devoir s'en servir.

Le membre bien relevé du japonais était regardé fixement par l'œil très avide du Gardien des Nuages du Primo. Hibari s'allongea sur le dos sur son bureau. Le blond comprit l'invitation qui lui était offerte et s'approcha de son trophée. Il saisit sa verge d'une main et la frictionna énergiquement de haut en bas et inversement. Tandis qu'il s'adonnait à son plaisir, il serra doucement les menottes aux poignets de son adorable chaton. Hibari sentit les marques devenir plus profondes mais le blond n'y mettait pas trop de force. En dépit de leur soif commune de sexe, de violence ou de sang, Alaude n'allait quand même pas lui faire perdre ses bras. Non, ce qu'il lui offrait était un mélange d'extase et d'agressivité. Cette fusion provoquait en lui une source de désir, qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Les gémissements qui auraient du être produits ne s'entendirent pas, pour la bonne raison qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la tête de Kyoya.

Toutes les émotions y compris les sensations qu'il éprouvait, c'était dans son esprit qu'il les ressentait. Il n'agirait quand même pas comme ses tapettes dévergondés qui rougissaient sous les gestes de leur partenaire ou qui hurlaient avec une voix hautement irritable ! Arawdy changea de tactique et de ses mains, il passa à sa bouche avec laquelle il engloutit le sexe du brun. Geste qui fit réagir Hibari mais seul un œil aguerri comme celui du blond pouvait remarquer le bref instant où le gamin avait réagit. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant une demi-seconde et... cela traduisait bien que l'était dans lequel il se trouvait était... parfaitement identique au sien. Les mouvements réguliers exécutés par le blond laissèrent place à une allure effrénée à laquelle Kyoya répondit à sa façon. Il appuya à maintes reprises la tête du blond pour bien qu'il suce sa queue et continua de le regarder avec un profond mépris. Cette expression faisait toujours autant saliver le blond qui souhaitait être constamment regardé comme ça par le gamin. Il stoppa sa fellation pour revenir au visage de l'adolescent à qui il offrit un baiser enfin, il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'un baiser normal.

Les deux hommes sortirent leur langue et la lièrent avec sa jumelle avant de s'embrasser dans un baiser passionné. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres avant de refaire la même chose... deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois... Au bout de la septième fois, Alaude saisit d'un coup sec le bas-ventre du japonais quand il l'embrassa, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire jouir instantanément, sur son torse. Hibari s'approcha justement de ce corps bien foutu pour le nettoyer de la semence qu'il avait envoyé sur cette si belle chose. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, bien sûr que non. Progressivement, il descendait à hauteur de l'entrejambe de son « beau blond » car c'était à son tour de lui montrer son talent en la matière.

Tout d'abord, il lécha cette virilité qui était bien montée. De haut en bas ainsi que son contour, il la passa entièrement en revue sous sa langue qui n'avait envie que de sentir le goût de ce pénis. Et puis, ce fut à son tour d'avaler la verge de l'autre avec une excitation démesurée et qu'il ne manqua pas de manifester à travers ces gestes plutôt que par la parole. Avec les menottes, c'était plus difficile d'agir librement mais c'était diablement exaltant pour lui. Cela rendait ces ébats amoureux différents de ceux que l'on peut voir dans ces films pornos dépourvus de toute imagination. Dans ces jours où l'ennui demeurait constant, il s'était adonné à ce genre de loisir. A son grand déplaisir, ces films étaient bien loin de provoquer en lui le plaisir escompté par ses soins avec autant d'ardeur. A la rigueur, ceux qui étaient plus explicites arrivait sans grand mal à lui donner une érection, sans pour autant arriver à le faire jouir. Même en se masturbant devant, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun résultat. De plus, il n'était guère partisan de l'utilisation de certains accessoires, notamment les sex toys. Il préfèrerait crever pendu par les pieds plutôt que de l'avouer... Sa rencontre avec le Gardien des Nuages de la Première Génération fut providentielle. Il avait retrouvé chez ce mec, ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis longtemps. Avant même qu'il eut un orgasme, Alaude donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hibari. Il se cogna la tête contre son bureau sans pour autant le montrer par un changement d'humeur. Le brun se demandait ce qui lui prenait d'agir de la sorte. Il savait qu'il appréciait les coups car quand il avait frappé sa tête, son membre grandissait derrière son pantalon et il l'avait sentit contre ses fesses. Lui aussi aimait ce genre de violence, seulement, il se demanda où le blond voulait en venir.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de faire quelque chose d'amusant.

- …

- A quatre pattes ! Sur le bureau ! »

Il était sérieux ? Face à une pareille demande, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Irrité par cette moquerie, Alaude agrippa le cou du brun et le serra. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer mais il fallait lui faire comprendre qui était le patron ici ! Pendant qu'il le tenait, il lui donna un baiser très profond et, dix secondes plus tard, il le relâcha. Hibari retomba sur le sol et toussota plusieurs secondes pour retrouver sa respiration. Quand Arawdy jugea que le gamin avait suffisamment récupéré il lui asséna un bon coup de poing dans les côtes et il se retrouva sur le dos sur son bureau. Putain qu'il aimait se faire battre de la sorte, cela lui procurait une vive émotion qui frissonnait à travers tout son corps. Le japonais ne bougea pas, il attendait que ce soit le blond qui vienne. Effectivement, le Gardien des Nuages du Primo s'approcha du corps du chef de comité de discipline de Namimori. Il en profita pour retirer son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon pour être parfaitement à l'aise. Il fit le tour de la table pour bien être derrière l'adolescent et il monta sur le bureau. Il se positionna de telle sorte que son gros membre raide soit devant la bouche du brun tandis que lui sera devant celui du gamin. Ils avalèrent tous les deux la queue redressée de l'autre. Des va-et-vient furent réalisés par les deux hommes qui se délectèrent mutuellement de cette agréable tremblement qui leur parcourait l'échine. Sucer l'entrejambe de leur partenaire faisait couler un mince filet de salive de leur bouche.

Hibari laissa entrer et sortir de sa bouche la verge du blond alors que ce n'était pas toujours le cas pour le dit-blond. Non pas qu'il était d'une flegme ou quelque chose de similaire, c'est juste qu'il ne pouvait pas faire deux choses en même temps. Sa position rendait l'exécution de ses tâches assez difficiles. Il engloutissait sans mal et avec bonheur le bas-ventre de Kyoya ou alors il glissait plusieurs doigts dans son intimité. En tout cas, ils trouvaient chacun une satisfaction personnelle derrière les actions de très grande perversité qu'ils entreprenaient. Alaude préférait sentir les doigts de sa main dans le trou du brun plutôt que de lui faire une seconde fellation. C'est qu'il n'aime pas refaire deux fois les mêmes choses alors il laisse son esprit lui dicter ce qu'il doit faire. Dieu seul sait ce que celui-ci lui dictait. Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent dans les fesses de Hibari et il écarta à maintes reprises pour rendre leur passage plus aisée. Et puis... au lieu d'utiliser de nouveau ses doigts, il utilisa sa langue à qui le manque d'exercice se faisait cruellement sentir.

Il écarta donc l'orifice du japonais pour y introduire sa langue. Quand il sentit une étrange sensation dans son derrière il arrêta de sucer le sexe d'Arawdy. Il faut dire aussi qu'il aurait eu du mal à pratiquer cette exercice parce qu'Alaude avait légèrement relevé ses jambes, ce qui avait fait bougé Hibari de sa position initiale. Arawdy tenait le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori par la taille et on pouvait dire que son corps était pratiquement relevé à l'envers. La tête contre le bureau et le reste était maintenu par les bras du blond qui laissait sa langue entrer et sortir de son intimité. Après moultes va-et-vient, il arrêta cette action pour simplement lécher ce derrière qu'il pourra baiser avec frénésie dans quelques instants. Il glissait sa langue aussi profond qu'il le pouvait dans l'orifice de l'adolescent. Encore une fois, il espaça correctement l'entrée pour être sûr que cette partie de sa bouche entre dans le fond des choses dont il s'occupait.

Bien évidemment, Hibari subissait les choses à sa façon bien que cette fois-ci, il eut du mal à retenir sa voix. Il manifestait davantage ses émotions que précédemment même si cela restait assez difficile à remarquer. Le Gardien des Nuages de la Première Génération s'attelant encore à l'introduction de sa langue dans le trou du brun, il ne remarqua pas les brefs mais délectables expressions du japonais. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de produire quelques infimes mais quasi-inaudibles gémissements tout en fermant maintes fois les yeux. Ces détails montraient clairement qu'il prenait un pied d'enfer ! Dès le moment où le blond sentit des gouttes provenant d'un liquide sortant des fesses de Kyoya tomber sur son visage, il cessa alors toute activité. Il se lécha les lèvres pour se nettoyer de ce qu'il venait de recevoir sur lui. Il savait maintenant qu'ils allaient bientôt terminer leur séance de baise mais avant cela il lui donnera un orgasme de tous les diables !

Il s'assit sur le siège normalement réservé au chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, rôle qui incombait au brun et non au blond. D'ailleurs Alaude fit quelque chose qui surprit grandement Hibari. Il pointa un doigt vers lui et ses menottes disparurent. Cette chose donna instantanément un regard noir empli d'une profonde envie de meurtre comme à son habitude au japonais. Il lui offrit une superbe droite dans la joue, ce qui le fit saigner. Il ne répondit rien ... il ne pouvait en être autrement car lui-même aurait agit de manière identique à sa place. Enfin, il disait cela uniquement dans le cas où il aurait eu le même âge que l'adolescent parce qu'actuellement, il aurait attendu avant de frapper sans réfléchir. Il faut croire que les enfants d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas enclin à être d'une patience exemplaire et c'est navrant de constater une pareille chose à l'époque à laquelle ils doivent vivre.

« Sale mioche ! Sois un peu plus patient... il n'empêche que c'était une très bonne droite. »

Hibari écouta et laissa Alaude le diriger. Le blond le souleva doucement le corps du brun afin qu'il soit au-dessus de son bas-ventre et le japonais s'empala sur l'entrejambe d'Arawdy. La pénétration lui arracha un léger cri de douleur ainsi qu'un rapide mouvement de tête sur le côté avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Le blond entreprit par la suite sa petite idée trèèèèèèès... palpitante pour les esprits comme lui et certainement aussi comme l'adolescent. Le Gardien des Nuages du Primo donna de nouvelles menottes aux poignets du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un très grand nombre, c'était uniquement une ou deux paires supplémentaires afin que chacun des bras de Kyoya soient bloqué sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Après ça, Hibari se lécha les lèvres avec un regard perçant rempli d'un désir extrêmement ardent. N'étant apte qu'à une capacité de mouvement réduite, ce sera Alaude qui devra se charger des allées et venues et dans son propre intérêt, il aura à satisfaire les attentes très particulières du brun. Chose qui ne sera pas vraiment compliqué à deviner par Arawdy. N'avaient-ils pas tous les deux des désirs et des goûts en pratique sexuelle semblables voire identiques.

Ça y est, Alaude imposa le rythme qu'il souhaitait au japonais en réalisant les allées et venues en remuant son sexe. La grosse queue du blond rentrait sans mal dans ses fesses alors que l'adolescent était en proie à une excitation sans pareille qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis ces dernières années. Arawdy profita de ses mouvements de pénétration dans l'intimité de Kyoya pour davantage profiter du reste de son corps. Il lécha son cou et remonta jusqu'au menton, pour ensuite passer sur une joue et de faire en retour en arrière afin de circuler sur sa voisine. Bien entendu, quand il s'amusa en jouant avec sa langue, sa cadence se trouvait à rythme démesuré. Émettre des sons aussi futiles et embarrassants devenaient difficiles mais aucun des deux hommes n'arracha de leur bouche le moindre gémissement. Il ne s'agissait que de murmures cachés derrière le souffle qu'ils s'envoyaient l'un vers l'autre. Des coups de rein qui s'accentuèrent au fil de leur exécution alors que les chaînes qui maintenaient le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori au siège se serraient davantage. La délicate frénésie du plaisir avec le sang qui coulait sur son corps blessé à maintes endroits. C'était ce genre de rapport sexuel dont il avait toujours voulu connaître l'expérience au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'est dans un ultime mouvement que le Gardien des Nuages du Primo termina ses ébats fastueux.

Par la suite, le blond se rhabilla et le brun enfila la tenue de rechange qu'il avait dans son bureau et qui était évidemment, identique à la précédente. Une fois ceci fait, ils se fixèrent durant un court instant avant que Hibari ne reprenne ses bonnes vieilles habitudes en sortant ses tonfas.

« Maintenant, je vais te mordre à mort !

- Navré de te contredire mais je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de combattre un enfant. »

Le japonais se lança à l'attaque afin d'éliminer de la terre cette présence nuisible bien que celle-ci lui ai donné le plus bel orgasme de sa vie. Alaude disparut dès que Kyoya tenta de le frapper. Il n'aurait aucun mal à malmener ce gamin ou encore à l'écraser sur-le-champ mais il devait partir. L'épreuve pour déterminer si le brun sera digne de son héritage arrivera tôt ou tard. Après sa brève disparition, il réapparut rapidement derrière l'adolescent qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se retrouva les deux mains en l'air et Arawdy en profita pour lui donner un coup de langue sur le cou, et il ne s'arrêta pas à ce simple geste. Il retourna très vite Kyoya afin de l'avoir en face de lui et l'embrassa dans un dernier baiser qui était quelque peu différent des précédents. On pouvait y sentir une infinité douceur en totale contradiction avec tout ce qu'ils avaient entreprit dernièrement. Hibari y répondit de la même manière que son homologue des Nuages car il s'était laissé attendrir par ce baiser. Quand il recouvrit ses esprits, le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori le repoussa tout en essayant de le frapper, ce fut malheureusement sans succès. Alaude disparut dans un nuage de fumée violettes mais cette fois, il partait pour de bon. Hibari entendit les derniers mots que le blond lui destinait derrière un sourire on ne peut plus sincère qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir.

« Au revoir, mon mignon. »

Son beau brun aux cheveux sombres, il ressemblait à un chaton noir. Attirant le malheur d'une certaine façon car il veut constamment tuer la première personne qui lui fait face. Et pourtant, il sait se montrer d'un charme irrésistible lorsqu'on s'y prend correctement. Il venait de le quitter mais il savait qu'ils se retrouveraient, quand le tour de son épreuve viendra.

**Prochain chapitre, Knuckle et Ryohei, à l'extrême !**


	4. Knuckle et Ryohei

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Attention ! Il y a des spoils sur l'Arc du Futur et sur celui des Vongolas de la Première Génération.** **Ce chapitre est très long et je ne me suis pas relu, donc il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs ( je ne suis pas parfait ). Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

_Knuckle et Ryohei_

« Ça doit être la Volonté de Dieu. Tout dépend de si tu travailles durement.

- Ouais ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour progresser ! Et j'ai confiance à l'extrême !

- Je te jugerais à l'extrême, moi aussi ! »

Leur entrevue aurait dû s'arrêter là mais... le regard du brun se perdit sur le torse de l'adolescent.

_* Ouah ! Il a un super corps à l'extrême ! Je n'en avais pas vu de pareil depuis... tellement longtemps. *_

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Knuckle s'était approché de Ryohei afin de palper sa splendide musculature... Il avait dû s'entraîner durement pour acquérir un physique aussi irréprochable. Quand il avait son âge, il s'entraînait lui aussi sans relâche, aussi loin que les limites de son corps pouvaient le mener. Retrouver chez quelqu'un d'autre de telles similitudes avec lui, c'était tout simplement...

« Hyooooh ! Tu es bizarre à l'extrême ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches ? »

Le brun arrêta aussitôt ses gestes et presque simultanément, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'entraîner ? J'ai beaucoup d'heures d'entraînement derrière moi. Je suis également plus âgé que toi et j'ai donc plus d'expérience. Je te préparerais à l'épreuve je devrais juger si tu es apte ou non à recevoir mon héritage.

- Yosshh ! Je m'entraînerais à l'extrême pour réussir ! Alors, que dois-je faire ?

- Pour le moment, ferme les yeux. »

L'adolescent obéit et le Gardien du Soleil du Primo pouvait maintenant agir à sa guise. Dix secondes plus tard...

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Sasagawa agit comme le souhaitait son « nouveau maître » mais il ne vit plus rien excepté du noir !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne vois rien à l'extrême !

- Ne t'inquiète pas cela fait partie de ton entraînement. Je t'ai bandé les yeux avec ma serviette.

- ?

- Un bon boxeur se doit de ne pas compter que sur sa force, tous ses sens sont importants. En étant momentanément privé de la vue, cela va permettre aux autres de s'éveiller... Par la suite, je t'aiderais à... les améliorer.

- Yoooosh ! Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Contente-toi de suivre mes instructions et de ne pas enlever la serviette compris ?

- Yooooooosh ! »

… Le corps de l'adolescent lui était offert ! Il n'allait sûrement pas le ménager ! Il avait déjà son sexe au garde-à-vous et celui-ci ne demandait qu'à entrer dans les fesses du jeune boxeur. Mais bon... patience patience, même si ce n'était pas son fort. Bon, il fallait entamer les hostilités ! Knuckle tira Ryohei par les bras et il tomba à genoux par terre. Il appuya sur sa tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger.

« Tu sens cette chose passer contre ton visage ? »

En effet, le Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération frottait son membre contre la joue de son élève.

« Saisit cette chose et avale-là. N'oublie pas de réaliser des va-et-vient. »

Il obtempéra sans se poser la moindre question. Il est vrai que le Gardien du Soleil du Decimo était d'une certaine naïveté. Cela pouvait paraître alarmant... mais on ne changait pas Sasagawa Ryohei ! D'ailleurs, il avala le sexe du brun en pensant tout bonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Sans vraiment le comprendre lui-même, il mit du cœur à l'ouvrage à lequel il s'était attelé. Sa langue défilait le long de ce gros bâton sucré qu'il parcourait allègrement. Il dévorait entièrement le membre de son maître encore et encore. Knuckle lui demanda plusieurs fois si elle était bonne... ou à son goût. L'adolescent répondit franchement en affirmant que c'était extrême ! Il pourrait en avaler tous les jours ! Évidemment chacun interprétaient ses paroles à sa façon... Le brun rougit face à la déclaration franche et très directe de son élève. Il ne fallait pas réveiller le lion qui dort ! Ryohei l'apprit à ses dépends car le Gardien du Soleil du Primo était pris d'une soudaine folie passagère.

A l'aide de ses deux mains, il appuya bien sur la tête de Sasagawa pour qu'il puisse avaler entièrement sa verge. Et puis... il l'écarta pour l'approcher contre lui, l'écarta, l'approcha, l'écarta, l'approcha, l'écarta, l'approcha... Il avait bien du mal à se retenir mais il se rendit compte qu'il fallait parfois savoir réfréner ses envies. Le jeune boxeur semblait déglutir et le brun le remarqua juste à temps pour s'arrêter net. Ryohei eut donc le temps de retrouver sa respiration qui venait à lui manquer. Il toussa un moment et parvint de nouveau à inspirer et à expirer de nouveau correctement. Pour le rassurer, le Gardien du Soleil du Primo offrit un baiser à l'adolescent. Le concerné eut un frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine en sentant les lèvres de son maître contre les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle émotion. C'était bizarre mais agréable... quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres. Était-ce comme dans les livres que sa sœur et son amie regardaient ? Juste pour être au courant des activités de Kyoko, il avait ouvert un de ces mangas... yaoi. Il avait feuilleté quelques pages... il y avait des garçons... ils s'embrassaient... se touchaient, et ils... enfin bref ! Toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient mal au crâne et ces choses étaient bonnes pour la tête de poulpe pas pour lui !

Quelque soit la situation, il avait toujours fait confiance à son corps et il continuerait d'agir ainsi. Donc, après s'être délecté des lèvres pulpeuses du brun, tête de gazon laissa son corps lui dicter sa conduite. Et en ce moment ce qu'il voulait, c'était... continuer leurs ébats indéfiniment et sans aucun temps de pause... Tandis que Ryohei s'écartait doucement des lèvres de son maître, il pensait qu'ils pourraient continuer sur quelque chose où leurs gestes s'effectueraient sans grand problème. Le lit était bien évidemment ce à quoi il pensait et une fois qu'ils y étaient rendu... Le boxer de l'adolescent ainsi que son t-shirt jonchaient le sol et le torse du boxeur se trouvait à découvert. Le Gardien du Soleil du Primo ne mentait pas quand il parlait de son entraînement. Cela portait finalement ses fruits car Sasagawa s'habituait de mieux en mieux à sa cécité temporaire. Même avec la serviette sur les yeux, il se débrouillait à la perfection. Il s'était dirigé et avancé jusqu'à lui sans problème, leurs deux membres se touchèrent. Bon, il était temps pour Knuckle de reprendre du service. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser mener la danse ! Le brun saisit les deux sexes et les frictionna à vive allure et la tête de gazon lui donna un coup de main à sa façon.

Il remua son corps en suivant la cadence des mouvements de son maître. Cela devenait palpitant à la limite de l'extase. La chaleur de leurs corps s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils bougeaient, ensuite leur transpiration. Ryohei tenait Knuckle dans ses bras tandis que lui avait ses poignets contre le matelas du lit alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements. Ils jouirent tous les deux une première fois car oui, ce n'était que le début d'une longue série d'atteinte à l'extase. Knuckle allongea l'adolescent sur le lit, ses mains se trouvant de part et d'autre de son corps. Ensuite, il les ramena sur le torse de Ryohei qu'il commença à masser avec ses mains ardentes. Elles circulaient sur cette musculature d'Hercule en traçant des cercles sur chaque parcelles de chair qu'il parcourait. Sasagawa émit quelques gémissements plaintifs en sentant des doigts puis des mains le toucher ou le tâter partiellement. Sa voix gagna en intensité quand au de lieu de ses mains, son maître utilisa sa langue. Il se servit de cet outil pour passer en revue ce bel éphèbe dont la simple vue le faisait chavirer.

Aucun muscle ne lui échappa et il goûta à la chaleur de ce corps en remontant sans se presser jusqu'à sa gorge. Le frère de Kyoko tenait fermement les mains du brun qu'il avait déjà entrecroisé avec les siennes. Une fois son cou atteint, il donna un coup de langue sur sa joue et se dirigea vers ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à le recevoir. L'obscurité demeurait pesante aux yeux de Ryohei même si son corps tremblait à chaque fois que le Gardien du Soleil du Primo le touchait. Le fait d'avoir cette serviette sur les yeux et d'être plongé dans le noir total ne faisait qu'attiser son toucher qui en devenait hypersensible. Dès que la langue de son maître effleura ses lèvres, le frère de Kyoko réagit promptement face à cette situation. Il sortit sa langue qui put alors, rejoindre sa jumelle. D'abord leur extrémité se touchèrent et elles se serrèrent ensemble dans un lien puissant. Les deux pénis collés comme leur langue, ils étaient si proches tous les deux. Ils déglutissaient mutuellement quand leur bouche s'approchèrent en conservant le lien précédemment réalisé. Les mains de l'adolescent se perdaient sur le dos de son homologue de la Première Génération.

Bon, ils s'étaient bien amusés mais il fallait en venir aux choses sérieuses. Knuckle retira sa veste et on put constater que son titre d'aucune défaite à son actif n'était pas usurpé au vue de sa carrure d'athlète. S'il y avait des filles, elles baveraient de plaisir en voyant les immenses tablettes de chocolat que portaient le corps du brun. Elles aimeraient certainement les toucher, s'extasier pleinement de cette superbe vision enchanteresse mais elles rêvaient complètement ! De sa vie, il n'a jamais donné son corps que pour le service d'une personne : Dieu. Aucune histoire même courte ou de passage, son entraînement passait avant absolument tout. De plus, il n'avait de sa vie, pas connut l'amour, sauf à cet instant quand son regard avait croisé celui de Sasagawa Ryohei. Il ne savait pas si c'était des sentiments sincères ou juste une pulsion qu'il souhaitait assouvir mais néanmoins il était sûr d'une chose : il désirait posséder le corps de l'adolescent qui était devant lui. Il se posera des questions après s'être libéré de cette pression tellement forte sur son sexe. Son premier rapport sexuel et c'était déjà merveilleux alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas entamé la partie la plus intéressante.

Le Gardien du Soleil du Primo retourna le jeune boxeur qui était désormais à quatre pattes sur le lit. Sasagawa laissa son maître mener la danse car même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, il se sentait très lié à lui. Le brun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il écarta les fesses de son élève avant d'y glisser sa langue. Évidemment, la voix de Ryohei se fit aussitôt entendre pour le plus grand plaisir de Knuckle qui se ravissait de chaque son émanant de sa bouche. Pour que sa langue rentre et sorte en profondeur, il écarta à maintes reprises son derrière. Ainsi, il rendit sa tâche moins ardue. Il se délecta de chacun de ses passages dans cet intérieur si étroit et il comptait bien connaître chaque parcelle de son corps même les plus infimes. Il dévorait littéralement son anus par ses coups de langue ressemblant à ceux d'un chien léchant affectueusement le visage de son maître. Dans le cas présent, c'était l'exact opposé. Le maître nettoyait proprement son élève en vu de ce qu'il allait devoir surmonter. Un seul round ne suffirait pas à le calmer, il ignorait combien il en faudrait mais l'adolescent devra se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes. S'il ne parvenait même pas à surmonter deux ou trois rounds, il n'y aurait aucune chance pour lui d'être digne de recevoir son héritage.

Il en était toujours à l'utilisation de son outil humide dans les fesses du jeune boxeur. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta plus à cela, il saisit l'entrejambe du frère de Kyoko et le remua tout en s'attelant encore à ce qu'il réalisait avec sa langue. Son sexe astiqué de la sorte mêlé à l'intrusion qu'il ressentait en lui, c'était... extrême ! Bien que ce ne fut que le premier rapport sexuel du brun, il connaissait à fond son sujet, ses actions en étaient une preuve flagrante ! Sasagawa venait de jouir sur le drap et cela ne fit qu'attiser davantage la flamme ardente dans les yeux du Gardien du Soleil du Primo.

Ryohei se retrouva allongé sur le dos et une chose venait d'être glissé dans sa bouche. Il s'agissait du sexe de Knuckle mais Sasagawa ne se posa aucune question car il détestait faire ça. C'était sûrement le même objet que tout à l'heure et comme il était à son goût, pourquoi ne pas recommencer à sucer ce truc ? Il l'engloutit avidement en réalisant de suite des allées et venues alors que son maître était occupé à... prendre soin de l'anus de son élève. Seulement, il avait changé de tactique en usant de ses doigts à la place de sa langue. Tout d'abord un doigt... ! Son visage se déforma quelque peu en sentant sa verge sucé aussi divinement par un mec aussi jeune. Malgré le plaisir sans équivoque qu'il éprouvait, il se devait de ne pas faiblir !

Un seul doigt, qu'il rentrait et sortait en entendant l'adolescent gémir sous ses gestes. Il réitéra son opération moultes fois alors que le jeune boxeur restait fidèle à la fellation dont il s'occupait. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes... qui aurait semblé être des heures pour ces deux hommes tellement ils prenaient leur pied. Finalement, un autre orgasme fut atteint, le brun venait de se relâcher sur le beau visage de Ryohei. Enfin à peine, vu que la serviette lui cachait une partie de sa tête mais il avait quelques gouttes de sperme sur sa bouche. Knuckle s'empressa d'aller nettoyer ce qu'il venait de salir. Pourtant, une main l'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne son but. Il faut croire que l'adolescent faisait de la résistance ! Le Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération était à quelques millimètres du visage de son élève. Apparemment, il désirait une chose de sa part... Étrangement, il sut ce qu'il souhaitait sans qu'il le lui ai demandé. Quelle explication pourrait-on donner à cela ? Et bien... on dit que deux êtres dont les cœurs sont proches par un lien pas uniquement physique mais très profond n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Leurs pensées se ressentaient à travers leur corps pour se transmettre ensuite à celui de leur amoureux.

En ce moment, il entendait parfaitement les battements de la poitrine du jeune boxeur. Avant de réaliser ce que le frère de Kyoko désirait, il se permit un instant de pause. Son élève depuis seulement aujourd'hui et il s'en était tellement entiché. Ce jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un blanc... c'était vraiment comme de la crème chantilly. Après en avoir goûté un peu, on en veut encore, toujours... encore et toujours plus car on en devient accro ! C'est la même chose pour notre façon d'être, notre caractère. Augmenter sa force continuellement, tous les jours, afin d'être ou de rester extrême ! En tout cas, il aurait pu rester sans bouger contre son corps durant des heures sans se lasser des battements de cœur qui circulaient entre leur deux corps. Knuckle saisit une main de Sasagawa pour la poser contre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter d'une chose aussi chaleureuse et sensuelle car il est vrai que Ryohei n'avait pas l'air de prendre conscience de ce qu'il manquait. Une fois posé sur son torse, le frère de Kyoko sentait quelque chose battre à travers sa main. Par la suite, son bras défila sur le corps du brun, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui la dirigeait, il voulait qu'il comprenne ses sentiments. Plusieurs tours autour de son corps pour finalement revenir à son cœur. Il était vrai que d'habitude, le jeune boxeur n'était pas très vif mais ce n'était pas un imbécile non plus. Il avait fini par deviner où sa main se trouvait cependant, il se demandait pourquoi son maître faisait ça. Si c'était lui, il réaliserait ce genre de choses avec la personne qu'il l'aime. Bien qu'étant chef du club de boxe, il n'avait pas une seconde de son temps à accorder à ça. Et pourtant, venant du Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération, cela le touchait énormément sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Après cette brève mais mémorable pause, Knuckle se décida à récolter de sa semence sur le visage de Ryohei par un rapide mouvement de ses doigts. Il les introduit dans la bouche de son élève qui avait très envie de goûter ce sperme uniquement par curiosité. Il donna des coups de langue ou suça tout ces doigts qui se trouvaient dans sa bouche avant que son maître ne les retire pour passer à autre chose. Le frère de Kyoko se retrouva de nouveau à quatre pattes, est-ce nécessaire de préciser qu'il s'agissait là de la position préféré du Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération ? Cette fois, il se positionna en dessous du corps du jeune boxeur, c'était nécessaire pour la suite des opérations.

C'était à son tour d'offrir la meilleure des fellations à ce lycéen dont il était profondément amoureux dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. D'après ce qu'il avait constaté sur son corps, il était la première personne à avoir jamais touché Ryohei. D'ailleurs c'était bien mieux ainsi, quand on aimait quelqu'un et que ces sentiments sont partagés, ne voudrait-on pas être son premier ? Lorsqu'on en arrive au stade le plus important d'une relation amoureuse c'est à dire : le rapport sexuel. N'était-on pas fier d'être la première personne à toucher le corps non encore souillé de l'être aimé ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne bloquait en rien les sentiments qui liaient les deux personnes dont le destin s'était croisé.

Le Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération engloutit la verge bien raide de son élève et celui-ci entreprit de faire la même chose. Les deux hommes exécutèrent des va-et-vient en avalant à chaque fois le sexe entièrement. Quelquefois, le frère de Kyoko s'arrêta afin de reprendre sa respiration pour ensuite continuer son petit exercice. Le brun salivait de plaisir en suçant le pénis de Ryohei. D'ailleurs il était plutôt grand pour son âge. Il faut croire que s'entraîner avec autant d'acharnement n'augmentait pas seulement la force physique... En tout cas, le lycéen semblait bien tenir le coup. Il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau et pourtant il ne paraissait pas tellement fatigué.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas arrêter ? »

Sasagawa répondit du tac-au-tac à son maître entre un moment de pause dans sa fellation.

« Pas du tout ! Ce qu'on fait est extrême ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un type avec qui je me sens aussi extrême ! Je peux encore continuer ces trucs avec toi ! »

Knuckle fut rassuré de la réponse du Gardien du Soleil du Decimo.

« Bonne réponse ! »

Ils reprirent l'exécution de la fellation du sexe de l'autre avec une nouvelle suite de va-et-vient. Le goût de l'entrejambe était devenu meilleur. Il est vrai qu'après avoir jouit plusieurs fois, il restait forcément du sperme sur son membre mais cela n'en était que plus exaltant. Comme il n'aimait pas ne faire qu'une chose à la fois, il inséra deux doigts dans le derrière de l'adolescent. Dès qu'il entreprit cette action, Ryohei laissa entendre sa voix si délicieuse aux oreilles de son maître. Des gémissements tantôt faibles tantôt fort, plaintifs mais qui restaient en grande majorité empreint de plaisir. Une intrusion en lui dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude car elle devenait moins douloureuse. Il parvenait à la surmonter sans trop de difficulté et il se permit même, d'en demander davantage. Il plaça sa main derrière son dos, à proximité de ses fesses et montra deux doigts qui s'écartaient. Le message était on ne peut plus claire et également très attendu par le Gardien du Primo. Chacun de ses désirs et aussi chacune de ses attentes vis à vis du frère de Kyoko étaient remplis. Ce type dépassait vraiment toutes ses espérances les plus folles et il fallait le récompenser en conséquence !

Le brun se retourna rapidement et fit de même avec son élève pour l'avoir devant lui. Il l'embrassa immédiatement à pleine bouche en agrippant au passage leurs deux bas-ventre. On peut supposer que c'était extrêmement passionnel. La surprise fut tellement grande, que le jeune boxeur avait eu un nouvel orgasme... Knuckle aussi d'ailleurs... Ils avaient du mal à se retenir. Tous les deux voulaient la même chose. Plus, toujours plus, et il ne restait qu'une chose à accomplir pour qu'ils soient finalement liés mutuellement. Le brun fera en sorte que ce souvenir reste à jamais ancré dans la mémoire de l'adolescent. Les prochaines minutes qu'ils allaient vivre seront les plus mémorables de toute son existence aussi bien pour lui que pour son élève.

Il se mit en position assise sur le lit et souleva légèrement le corps du frère de Kyoko. Une fois assez proche de lui, il le laissa retomber sur son pénis afin qu'il s'empale correctement dessus. Quand ce fut fait, on pouvait aisément constater que le jeune boxeur était encore vierge à la manière dont il réagissait sous la rude pénétration. Il avait poussé un cri aigu mais qui fut de courte durée. Knuckle allongea le Gardien du Soleil du Decimo sur le dos en continuant sa pénétration. Malgré son envie de le posséder complètement, il souhaitait que Sasagawa soit au meilleur de sa forme lorsqu'il laissera aller sa frénésie furieuse. C'était effectivement l'une des raisons mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il n'avait pas suffisamment touché ce corps qui avait réveillé en lui le feu d'un vieux volcan. Donc, le brun laissa ses mains se perdre sur le torse bronzé du jeune boxeur. Aucune chance qu'un jour il ne parvienne à se lasser de palper cette peau qui le faisait frémir à chaque fois que ses doigts passaient dessus. Il pinça les tétons déjà durci depuis un bon bout de temps et les mordilla gentiment avant d'effectuer plusieurs fois le parcours de son torse du bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas pour autant cessé son intrusion dans l'intimité encore inviolé de l'adolescent.

Après avoir profité un maximum et émoustillé le moindre de ses sens par cette séance de toucher, il revint aussitôt à la charge de sa pénétration. Le jeune boxeur se retrouva à nouveau debout, en face de son maître même s'il ne le voyait pas. Actuellement, il avait l'impression que son esprit se trouvait en parfaite osmose avec celui du brun. Inconsciemment, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son maître alors que la frénésie furieuse n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Knuckle resta immobile durant un instant, un nuage de flammes dorées fit alors son apparition.

Le Premier Gardien du Soleil était le boxeur le plus fort avec aucune défaite à son actif. Mais, il l'était tellement qu'un jour, il tua son adversaire lors d'un match. Il décida alors de sceller son poing, et de se mettre au service de Dieu... Depuis, il ne monta plus jamais sur un ring... Une seule fois, lorsque sa famille était menacée, il s'accorda trois minutes de temps limite et sauva sa famille avec son poing. Illuminant le ciel d'une lumière vive, le Maximum Break de Knuckle.

C'était un très bel équipement mais à quoi était-il censé servir ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Le brun avait rapidement retiré son caleçon afin d'être entièrement nu et il recommença ses allées et venues pourtant... c'était différent. Ça faisait mal mais cette sensation de douleur n'était pas anormale lors de ce genre de choses... il s'agissait plutôt... du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Cette intrusion fut entreprit sur un rythme effréné, des va-et-vient si fort que du sang coulait en infime quantité de l'intérieur du jeune boxeur. Et pourtant... et pourtant, c'était si bon, merveilleux, grandiose, infiniment bon. Il déglutit à maintes reprises mais au lieu de simples gémissements, c'était des cris que le lycéen poussait sous l'intrusion profonde du sexe de son maître en lui.

Wouah ! Knuckle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction mais cela ne le gênait pas tellement, au contraire, ça l'arrangeait. Il prenait un de ses pieds ! Surtout qu'il lui avait enfin retiré la serviette des yeux car il tenait plus que tout à voir son visage durant ces instants d'extase pure. C'était si bon d'être enfin relié tous les deux. Des ébats dont la chaleur les faisaient suer à grosses gouttes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'extase soit au rendez-vous. Et ce ne fut que l'élément déclencheur d'une frénésie encore plus intense. Il burinait fort, très très très fort, tout en serrant contre lui son élève dont les éclats de voix se perdaient à travers les siens. Ça se déroulait au rythme d'un tambour battant et ils ne remarquèrent même pas combien de fois ils jouirent. Deux fois... et peut-être encore, oui... trois fois... et puis finalement...

Ils venaient d'atteindre un ultime septième ciel. Cependant, cette fois, ils ne pouvaient plus du tout bouger tous les deux. Knuckle avait les muscles en fatigue extrême à cause de l'utilisation de sa boîte. Néanmoins, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'en avoir fait usage. Ces trois minutes fut celles où il avait le plus sué de toute sa vie mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il avait obtenu de ces précieuses minutes, un orgasme sans précèdent parmi ceux qu'il avait eu dernièrement. Il se demandait s'il en était de même pour le lycéen mais il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots correctement car la fatigue demeurait trop importante. Il voulut s'endormir afin de récupérer mais n'oublia pas pour autant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son élève qui haletait autant que lui. Il s'agissait d'un baiser infiniment plus doux que les autres car oui, le Gardien du Soleil du Primo savait embrasser sans y aller trop fort par la suite. Quand cette tâche fut remplie, il put se laisser aller au pays des songes.

Le frère de Kyoko vit le brun s'endormir devant lui. Bizarrement, un sourire marqua son visage quand il regardait son maître en plein sommeil. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'expression paisible que celui-ci arborait. Ses mains s'approchèrent de ses cheveux pour doucement caresser sa petite crinière brune. Le noir si profond de ses cheveux. Ça lui rappelait ce que sa mère racontait sur les vinyles. On entendait sur ces disques des années 70-80, une musique plutôt du genre disco, ce qui correspondait à l'époque. Pour ceux de notre époque qui en appréciaient encore l'audition cela procurait un sentiment... particulier. Sa mère l'avait ennuyé tellement de fois sur ce sujet qu'il avait fini par avoir ces paroles en tête et elles n'en étaient plus sortis. On racontait que la musique provoquait en nous un étrange sentiment de bien-être, en tout cas, c'était son point de vue à elle. Mais ce qu'on ressentait en écoutant des chansons divergeait en fonction de la personne, elle avait aussi dit ça. Du bien-être... A vrai dire, c'était exactement ce qu'il éprouvait à la simple vue du Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération. Sinon... il était éreinté à l'extrême mais était incontestablement heureux sans en avoir parfaitement compris la raison. Il ne sait pas tellement comment il devait qualifier ce qu'ils venaient de réaliser. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas important car il avait apprécié chaque seconde qu'il avait passé avec le Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération. Ça lui fera un beau souvenir, probablement l'un des plus merveilleux de toute son existence. Étant aussi fatigué que l'homme devant lui, il se permit de prendre une pause bien méritée et il s'endormit en étant aussi heureux et satisfait que l'était son maître.

Plus tard... enfin, Ryohei ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait dormi. Heureusement qu'on était Samedi, Kyoko était parti chez son ami Haru pour faire ses devoirs avec elle et sa mère devait certainement s'occuper de ses courses et en profiter pour papoter avec ses amies. Il se trouvait donc seul à la maison et c'était mieux ainsi car il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le surprenne dans une telle situation. Bon, vu qu'il était réveillé, il en profita pour se rhabiller. Une fois ceci terminé, il voulut prendre une douche mais il s'arrêta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Bien dormi ? Tu sembles n'avoir pas de problème particulier pour bouger. »

La seule réponse que Knuckle obtint fut une rougeur profondément marqué sur les joues de l'adolescent qui cependant, ne resta que quelques secondes. Sasagawa voulait parler mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer, sans doute était-il encore un peu gêné de tout ce qu'il avait fait avec le brun. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de montrer ce dynamisme qui était propre à sa personnalité.

« Y-yoshhh... je-je dois... me doucher à l'extr... à l'extrême ! »

Sourire en coin de la part du Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération. C'est fou ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui pouvaient être mignon. Enfin... il trouvait que son élève était bien plus adorable que n'importe quel autre gamin, il en était même convaincu.

« Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? Il faut que dire que moi non plus, je ne sens pas la rose.

- … »

Le jeune boxeur hésita un instant mais... pourquoi diable refuserait-il ? Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se laver et il pouvait bien lui permettre de venir.

« Hyoooh ! C'est par là ! Suis-moi

- D'accord et... ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien. Je suis encore loin de m'être complètement remis de ma fatigue. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour toi. »

Une nouvelle fois, le lycée ne répondit pas à la question, il se contenta de détourner son regard du brun. Il ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour être rendu à la salle de bains car elle était juste à côté de la chambre de Ryohei.

Dans sa salle de bains, il n'y avait pas de baignoire mais une cabine, ce qui revenait au même. Du moment qu'ils pouvaient se doucher ensemble, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Les deux hommes à nouveau nus entrèrent dans la douche. Dès que le jeune boxeur voulut prendre du gel douche le brun l'arrêta.

« Laisse-moi te laver méticuleusement, ça me ferait tellement plaisir. Bien entendu, tu pourras aussi me laver après.

- … »

Le frère de Kyoko lui tourna le dos, signe d'une réponse positive car cette position rendra la tâche de son maître plus facile. Knuckle était content de sa réussite, aussi il appuya sur le gel douche pour en avoir dans les mains et il débuta son nettoyage du corps de son élève. De bas en haut, des jambes jusqu'à son torse. Il ne se pressa pas le moins du monde, il aimait trop le toucher. Il parvenait également à entendre les gémissements à peine audible que produisaient Ryohei. L'odeur parfumé du gel douche mêlé à l'exquise sensation que lui procurait Sasagawa, un mélange aussi démoniaque que divin.

Cette fois, c'était au tour du jeune boxeur de s'occuper de nettoyer le Gardien du Soleil du Primo. Cependant, il expédia assez rapidement cette tâche qu'il trouvait trop embarrassante. Cela resta malgré tout très agréable de palper un corps pareil. Knuckle avait une musculature largement supérieure à la sienne. Il espérait bien être aussi musclé que ça dans le futur. Chacun des endroits qu'il touchait semblait dur comme du roc et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son admiration pour son maître.

Beaucoup plus tard, quand le brun fut parfaitement sec, il se rhabilla. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps. Néanmoins, il attendit que son élève ait également terminé sa toilette avant de le quitter. Cela prit fin environ dix minutes et dès que l'adolescent ressortit tout habillé, Knuckle le prit dans ses bras. Il était temps de se dire au revoir. Il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment ici et c'était à contre-cœur qu'il devait partir. Cette étreinte était le dernier geste de tendresse qu'il voulait se permettre avant son départ.

« Je vais devoir y aller. »

Le frère de Kyoko savait pertinemment que ce moment arriverait. Il ne comptait pas être triste car cela aurait indigne de la part de l'homme extrême qu'il était ! De toute façon, ils se reverraient le jour de son épreuve.

« D'accord... au revoir, Knuckle. »

Une discussion brève mais c'était mieux ainsi. A l'entente de son prénom, le brun ne put s'empêcher de produire un petit rire. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune boxeur et resserra davantage ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Au revoir, Sasagawa Ryohei, je t'aime. »

Et il disparut sur ces derniers mots emplis de sincérité et d'amour, l'adolescent était maintenant seul dans sa salle de bain. Il est clair qu'il n'oublierait jamais les moments très intenses qu'il avait passé avec le Gardien du Soleil de la Première Génération. Son maître il restera et pour toujours dans son esprit, il demeurera.

**Prochain pairing : Ugetsu et Takeshi. Vous verrez ce que j'ai imaginé pour eux * cerveau qui fulmine d'idées en tout genres et qui sont pas très catholiques. ***


	5. Ugetsu et Takeshi

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Attention ! Il y a des spoils sur l'Arc du Futur et sur celui des Vongolas de la Première Génération.**

_Ugetsu et Takeshi_

« Je te prie de me laisser juger l'étendue de ta résolution.

- Je te promets de te montrer que je suis digne. C'est tout. »

Petit rire de la part d'Ugetsu.

« Une réponse claire et simple. Je vais te surveiller attentivement. »

Normalement après cette discussion brève mais intéressante, le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo aurait du quitter Takeshi. Après tout, sa visite n'avait pour seul but que de rencontrer le prétendant à son héritage des Vongolas de la Première Génération. Pourtant... sans savoir pourquoi, il était pris d'une irrépressible envie de boire le thé avec lui. Il prit donc la liberté de lui poser la question.

« Accepterais-tu de boire le thé avec moi ?

- Pas de problème ! »

Évidemment, avec deux personnes aussi simples d'esprit, le courant ne pouvait que bien passer. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes à Yamamoto pour préparer un plateau avec le nécessaire pour prendre le thé à deux. Dès qu'il fut de retour dans la salle, il posa le plateau à terre, juste en face d'Asari qui s'était déjà assis, il lui servit une tasse et en fit de même pour lui avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Thé au jasmin... délicieux.

- Je suis bien d'accord. … »

Constatant le peu d'éloquence que montrait son nouvel ami, Asari voulut amener la discussion.

« Aurais-tu des problèmes ?

- … J-je... Il baissa le regard, l'air attristé. »

Mauvaise question apparemment, Ugetsu essaya de changer de sujet.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne le veux pas.

- J-je... j'ai été faible... et à cause de moi... c'e-c'est ma faute !

- ... »

Le jeune épéiste se mit à pleurer, tout en ayant les yeux qui fixaient continuellement le sol. Le poids qu'il avait sur la conscience devait vraiment être lourd pour lui. Normalement le brun n'était pas du genre à se morfondre comme ça mais là, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération voulut aider son compagnon à se détendre. Il avait bien une idée sur la manière dont il pourrait l'aider mais... est-ce que Yamamoto accepterait ? Il eut un bref instant de réflexion cependant, quand il croisa de nouveau les prunelles marrons de l'adolescent, il chassa de son esprit les doutes qu'il lui restait.

Il s'avança vers Takeshi qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se plaça derrière lui et offrit une étreinte chaleureuse à son ami qui ne le repoussa pas. Asari ne s'arrêta pas là, il usa de sa flamme de la Pluie pour l'aider à se calmer.

« Détends-toi. »

Il lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes tout en préservant son étreinte. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Takeshi retrouve ses esprits et cesse de pleurer. Il n'en était pas moins encore dans un état... assez sombre. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, alors si il avait fait une erreur grave, il est normal qu'il s'en veuille mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ressentir une aussi grande tristesse dans son cœur.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- … Oui, merci... Euh... Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Ben oui, à moins que tu n'aimes beaucoup me tenir dans tes bras ? Ha ha ha... »

S'il se mettait à plaisanter, c'était qu'il devait réellement aller mieux. Pourtant, Ugetsu ne voulait pas quitter le collégien, pas tout de suite...

« Ha ha ha... c'est exact, j'aime te sentir contre moi. C'est très agréable. »

Le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo glissa ses mains à travers la tenue du jeune épéiste et caressa ses belles tablettes de chocolat qui étaient déjà bien présentes en dépit de son jeune âge. Il parvenait à sentir sa musculature même à travers les bandages que le collégien portait avec sa tenue. Il avait certainement subi un entraînement difficile pour être avec de tels bandages. Un infime frisson parcourra le corps de l'adolescent sous le contact des doigts sur sa peau.

« Serais-tu contre un coup d'un soir ?

- ! »

Cette question prit Yamamoto au dépourvu. Une aventure sans suite ? L'idée ne lui plaisait pas tellement, quand il donnait de l'amour à une personne, il ne souhaitait pas que ce soit temporaire. Seulement, l'adulte qui lui faisait face semblait avoir un esprit similaire au sien alors, pourquoi une telle question ?

« Alors ? »

Asari perdait patience et il commença à tripoter Takeshi sans attendre sa réponse. Il passa sa main sur le nœud qui retenait ce qui lui servait de pantalon et le défit. Il put ainsi, pénétrer plus facilement dans cet endroit où se cachait l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Yamamoto laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui l'amena à réfléchir davantage à la question de son nouveau compagnon. Il ne risquait pas de revoir le Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération, si ce n'est pour l'épreuve qu'il devra passer. De plus, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis leur défaite au jeu du Choice. Un peu de tendresse de la part d'une personne qui avait su le réconforter aussi gentiment ne saurait lui déplaire. Il se dit donc que, pour une fois, il fera abstraction de ses idées pour se laisser attendrir par l'ivresse du plaisir que dégageait son hôte depuis son entrée dans sa demeure.

« Yamamoto-kun ?

- Appelle-moi Takeshi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec... ton compagnon d'une nuit, Ugetsu. Dit-il en souriant. »

Le concerné fut aussitôt ravi de la réponse de son partenaire. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et tourna la tête de Yamamoto afin de pouvoir lui offrir un petit avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre. Quand leur visage fut l'un en face de l'autre, les lèvres des deux hommes vinrent se rapprocher pour se joindre ensemble. Takeshi répondit sans se faire prier à ce baiser, qui était d'une exquise douceur pour une personne qui l'était tout autant. Dès qu'ils durent s'écarter, par manque de respiration, le collégien semblait encore perdu par la chaleur enivrante de ce baiser ce qui ne manqua d'exciter le bas-ventre d'Ugetsu. Il était déjà bouillant après avoir vu l'adolescent mais il faut dire que l'érection de son membre déformait ses vêtements ce qui n'était pas... pratique. Il prit une brève pause, où il en profita pour se défaire de sa tenue et Yamamoto en fit de même.

Et quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes étaient entièrement nus. Le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo avaient entrelacé ses mains à celle de son compagnon et ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Leur langue se mêlèrent ensemble, ce qui ne rajouta que davantage de désir à travers leur corps respectif. Évidemment, il eut un moment où de simples baisers ne suffirent plus car ils désiraient plus oui... encore plus !

Yamamoto se retrouva allongé par terre avec Ugetsu au-dessus de son corps. Il jeta un regard charmeur au collégien et passa ces mains bronzés sur son visage. Il voulait que l'adolescent s'imprègne du toucher de son corps sans pour autant qu'il ne bouge de lui-même. Après être passé sur ses joues, Asari amena ces mains sur sa bouche. Il en lécha quelques-un pour ensuite joindre ses doigts à ceux qu'il tenait. Il prit l'une d'une main et la baisa à la manière des princes qui viennent saluer une princesse. Ces gestes... cette tendresse... le Gardien de la Pluie de Tsuna était vraiment sous le charme et aussi très touché mais... continuer... ils devaient continuer !

Le jeune épéiste se releva doucement et fit tomber Asari sur le sol. Il rougissait d'un certain plaisir qui était encore bien loin d'avoir atteint son paroxysme. Le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo le laissa faire, cela lui était égal et il conserva son habituel sourire. Le brun se positionna au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Asari en haletant légèrement. Il le prit d'une main et se mit à le masturber en ne quittant pas des yeux son compagnon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son visage où se mêle la respiration saccadée et les sensations de plaisir... il souhaitait le voir. Sa main alla de suite à vive allure sur le sexe d'Ugetsu et il commença à fermer les yeux ou à remuer son visage dans tous les sens sous la vague de sensations qui le parcouraient. L'adolescent prenait vraiment goût à ce qu'il faisait car il se lécha les lèvres avec une expression assez perverse et par la suite, ses gestes devinrent meilleur. Il ne s'arrêta pas de remuer le pénis de son ami mais... pas uniquement de haut en bas. Il le secoua de gauche à droite à moultes reprises et on pouvait supposer que cela l'amusait vu le sourire qu'il affichait. En plus de ça, il le fit tourner comme un hélicoptère et les deux hommes se mirent à rire... de vrais gamins... Le collégien continua son petit jeu un moment et il échangea sa main avec sa bouche. On peut dire que ce petit jeu n'était pas terminé surtout que la jeune épéiste s'amusa aussi avec lui-même.

Le Gardien de la Pluie du Decimo avait engloutit le pénis tout dur de son compagnon et avec une main, il frictionnait son propre sexe. Une double dose de sensations qui ne le dérangera aucunement. Alors, il réalisa des va-et-vient à une cadence plutôt faible alors que c'était le contraire qu'il faisait sur son pénis. Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à y aller à fond enfin, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Quand il se décida finalement à sucer sa verge plus rapidement le Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération jouit quelques secondes après ce geste. Yamamoto reçut donc le sperme de son homme dans sa bouche ainsi que sur son visage mais il n'en laissa pas une goutte, il avala tout. D'ailleurs, ce fut bientôt au tour du collégien d'atteindre l'extase. Il secoua son entrejambe au-dessus du torse d'Asari et c'est dans petit gémissement qu'il se relâcha. La belle musculature de l'adulte se retrouva taché par la semence de son compagnon. Ugetsu ne s'en préoccupa guère car il saisit l'une des mains de l'adolescent et l'amena vers lui. Ce n'était pas pour le prendre dans ses bras ou pour l'embrasser non, il s'agissait d'autre chose. En fait, c'est juste qu'il avait une folle envie de s'occuper de son derrière. Donc, le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo releva un peu les jambes du garçon et Yamamoto resta dans cette position pour rendre la tâche de son ami moins ardue. Il commença à le lécher tout en l'écartant suffisamment pour que sa langue passe facilement. Quelques coups de langues par-ci par-là, sur les fesses ou bien à l'intérieur, il ne laissa rien passer à son outil. L'adolescent était en proie à une nouvelle vague de gémissements qui ne ce cessaient de s'amplifier. Ugetsu se régalait des cris poussés par son compagnon et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le faire crier davantage ! C'est pour cela qu'il commença à agir différemment. Il introduisit sa langue dans l'intimité du jeune aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Le jeune épéiste lui donna un coup de main en écartant lui-même ses fesses souhaitant qu'il aille au plus profond de lui. Chose qu'il exécuta autant de fois qu'il le désirait appréciant toujours autant la dégustation d'un bon derrière quand celui-ci appartient à une personne avec qui il passe une nuit au lit. La seule et unique autre personne qui eut droit à cet honneur est un mec charmant aux cheveux rouges. Il n'était pas beau comme un dieu car même eux ne pouvaient égaler sa beauté.

Une fois que son postérieur fut glissant, le Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération poussa son ami sur le côté. Il était temps de passer à des choses encore plus amusantes que précédemment. Une flopée de flammes bleue émergea du corps d'Asari... C'était son équipement Vongola. Il est dit qu'il n'y avait pas une personne sur Terre qui pouvait surpasser ses compétences à la lame, et personne ne doutait de son talent... ...Mais lui-même aimait la musique plus que tout au monde, et il ne possédait même pas une seule épée chez lui. Mais quand il a entendu que son ami, le Vongola Primo, était en difficulté... ...Sans aucune hésitation, il a vendu son précieux instrument qu'il appréciait au-delà de sa propre vie, et a utilisé l'argent pour acheter des armes ainsi qu'un voyage pour aller directement à l'aide de son ami. Il était prêt à se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il possédait pour le bien de ses amis. Et les armes qu'il avait obtenu en échange de son instrument... trois épées courtes et un unique long katana. On raconte que cette combinaison légendaire nettoie tout sur son passage tel un saint. ...La quadruple lame irrégulière, Asari Ugetsu. Mais... à quel usage les destinait-il dans une telle situation ?

Le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo demanda à Yamamoto s'il était prêt pour la suite. Même en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire, il répondit par l'affirmative et Asari sourit mais... de manière perverse. Le jeune épéiste se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre, son compagnon se tenant devant ses fesses avec une aura malicieuse en pensant à ce qui allait suivre. Il prit les trois petites épées et les glissa à l'envers entre ses doigts c'est à dire, la lame pointé vers lui. Il les garda entre ses doigts un moment car il ne comptait pas s'en servir tout de suite. Avec sa main libre, il humecta soigneusement chacun de ses doigts car ils allaient tous visiter l'intimité du brun. L'auriculaire fut le premier à entrer en lui, arrachant au passage une légère plainte au jeune. Cette intrusion fut la plus facile mais Asari en rajouta deux, l'annulaire et le majeur. Des allées et venues et Takeshi poussa de nouveau des gémissements à n'en plus finir. Après avoir suffisamment joué avec ces doigts-là, il infiltra directement son pouce et son index. Une entrée, une sortie, une entrée, une sortie... C'était un vrai plaisir qui n'en finissait pas. Cependant il finit par s'arrêter, le tour de son arme était venu. Quelques flammes bleues apparurent et les trois petites épées n'en devinrent plus qu'une. Au début il comptait d'abord utiliser ses trois épées seulement après réflexion... il avait changé d'avis.

A la grande surprise du Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération, Yamamoto prit la grande épée des mains de son ami une fois la fusion achevée. Il se leva et partit chercher son Shigure Kintoki qui jonchait le sol et le lança à Ugetsu qui l'attrapa et comprit instantanément le message. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une mauvaise idée, elle était d'ailleurs très bonne. Ils plantèrent tous les deux leur épée dans le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le manche de visible. Une fois que cette tâche fut accomplie, les deux Gardiens de la Pluie se dirigèrent vers l'épée appartenant à leur partenaire. Ils écartèrent correctement leur postérieur respectif et doucement, ils s'empalèrent chacun sur le manche d'une épée. Asari sur le Shigure Shintoki et Takeshi sur celle de son compagnon. Ils la laissèrent glisser en eux à une allure retenue afin de pouvoir rapidement s'y habituer. Se faire pénétrer par un tel objet est une expérience particulière. Yamamoto commençait progressivement à s'y habituer et à même y trouver son propre bonheur. Quand à Ugetsu il s'était déjà mis à y aller très rapidement, le manche rentrant entièrement dans son intimité et en sortant aussi facilement. Constatant la rapide progression de son partenaire, le collégien se décida à faire pareil et peut-être même mieux si il pouvait. D'un coup il s'empala sur le manche de l'épée et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Certes, c'était douloureux mais... si bon ! Il réitéra cette opération à maintes reprises et petit à petit, les cris laissèrent place à de petits éclats de voix. Asari se régalait de la manière dont son partenaire s'amusait avec son épée. Dans son cas, il était également en plein débordement interne, à la limite de l'extase. Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par se lasser et décidèrent d'un commun accord de poursuivre leurs ébats là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils se relevèrent, leurs fesses étaient devenu plus glissantes et un liquide en coulait. Takeshi redonna à Ugetsu son épée et elle disparut dans ses mains. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Ugetsu jeta un coup d'œil à la théière dont le collégien s'était servi plus tôt pour leur servir le thé. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'y avaient plus touchés alors le thé devait probablement être froid. Tant mieux ! Cela aurait été problématique s'il avait brûlé le jeune épéiste avec du thé trop chaud. Il donna un petit baiser à l'adolescent tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec profondeur. Il partit chercher cette fameuse théière et l'amena à son compagnon de jeu. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et le thé coula tout d'abord sur les cheveux et puis sur le corps de Takeshi. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter d'en recevoir dans les yeux et en conserva un peu dans ses mains pour l'étaler sur tout son corps. Néanmoins, le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo fit très attention à ce qu'il reste assez de ce breuvage pour lui aussi. Le Gardien de la Pluie du Decimo prit à son tour cette théière et déversa tout le contenu qu'il restait sur le corps d'athlète d'Asari. A la manière dont il réagit, ce fut comme si il prenait une douche. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et les fit glisser sur son cou tandis que le thé s'écoulait sur lui. Ensuite il se frotta les mains et de cette manière on pouvait aisément croire que c'était du gel douche et non du thé qu'il étalait sur lui. Une partie de ce breuvage coula également sur les belles plaquettes chocolatés d'Ugetsu. C'est à cela qu'on se rendait compte que la nature l'avait gâté car malheureusement il y a des types sur Terre pour qui le chocolat à fondu. D'habitude, Asari préférait l'huile mais n'en ayant pas sous la main, il a utilisé les moyens du bord. Bien bien bien, vu que le collégien était fin prêt...

Les deux amants se tinrent l'un devant l'autre, près d'un mur d'où ils venaient de s'approcher. Le Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération saisit le jeune épéiste par les jambes et le laissa retomber sur son sexe. Le visage du brun se déforma un court instant mais cela laissa vite place aux mouvements du plus vieux. Collé contre un mur, leur visage se trouvaient si proche et le pénis d'Ugetsu effectuant des allées et venues plutôt lents pour ne paraître trop rude de suite avec le jeune. Ils jouèrent un peu avec leur langue, leur regard dévoré de désir fixant ardemment celui de leur partenaire alors que la pénétration s'effectuait plus intensément encore ! Les joues rosies de Takeshi et les nombreuses reprises de souffles de son compagnon, chacun avaient du mal à se retenir et à leur grand regret, ils savaient tout deux que même les meilleures choses ont une fin. Elle n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver mais pour le moment, ils s'en contrefichaient. L'intrusion perdurait et elle était dure, bien dure. Takeshi sentait le gros pénis de son ami s'infiltrer en lui... jusqu'au fond ! Il posa ses mains sur le visage du Gardien de la Pluie du Primo et lui sourit avant de descendre ses mains sur son torse. Il savait être malicieux quand il le fallait et rajouter une dose de pression supplémentaire à Ugetsu l'excitait gravement. Alors que les va-et-vient ne cessèrent de s'interrompre, les mains du jeune épéiste commencèrent à se balader sur le torse diablement bien foutu de son partenaire. Des muscles de grands sportifs... un ventre affiné à merveille... Cette fois ce fut le brun qui se régalait de la situation. Asari poussa des gémissements plaintifs sous de telles caresses qui n'étaient en rien hasardeuses, elles se voulaient expertes et elles l'étaient ! Après le torse, il s'arrêta aux tétons, le point sensible de son ami justement ! Il les pinça en même temps et cela fit illico monter la tête d'Asari sous un petit cri, vraiment adorable. Se doutant que la pression sur son bas-ventre n'allait pas tarder à être relâché et afin de le faire s'arrêter, Ugetsu l'embrassa et cela eut effectivement pour effet de le stopper... et... oui ! oui ! Une jouissance simultané dans un cri de même ampleur poussé par deux mecs extras ! Et ils se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le sol, le sperme du plus âgé coulait des fesses du plus jeune. Takeshi en avait même profité pour se réfugier dans les bras de son amant. Une étreinte de remerciement peut-être ? En tout cas, aucun des deux hommes ne dit quoi que ce soit durant le temps où ils restèrent enlacés.

Et puis, ils finirent par se détacher et prirent le temps de se rhabiller pour ensuite s'asseoir près de l'entrée qui donnaient vers le jardin de la maison de Takeshi. La pluie déferlait à travers le ciel sombre et nuageux qu'offrait cette tempête furieuse et violente. Les deux amants qui n'allaient pas tarder à se quitter regardaient les innombrables gouttes tomber des nuages gris. Le jeune épéiste avait laissé sa tête reposer contre une épaule d'Asari. Profiter ainsi d'un tel décor, c'était apaisant. Cela ne valait pas un feu d'artifices mais cela restait de toute beauté. Ugetsu passa une main sur la crinière brune de son ami. Comme le noir de leur couleur, elle représentait la nuit. Moment de la journée où les esprits ne tarderont plus à dormir, la fatigue les ayant gagné. Elle peut être également être qualifié de dangereuse parce que les voleurs profitent de la pénombre pour attaquer leur proie. Une double facette qui est comme ta personnalité... entre la gentillesse et l'âme d'un tueur. Quand aux quelques cheveux de Asari, ils ressemblaient à la mer que traversait les marins lors des jours de grandes tempêtes. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes et... le moment de la séparation arriva mais avant cela... !

Le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo et du Decimo étaient parti prendre une douche... ensemble, évidemment ! Autant préciser qu'ils ne s'étaient absolument pas pressé et qu'une douche qui dure une heure... Que diable a-t-il pu se passe durant ce laps de temps ? Bref, dès qu'ils furent fin près, ils se dirent au revoir.

« Je te remercie de cet agréable moment que j'ai pu passer avec la personne aussi charmante que tu es.

- Je te retourne le compliment ha ha ha. »

C'est le collégien qui s'étaient mis à rire le premier mais Asari en fit de même. Un éclat de rire mutuel qui ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes. La raison à ce délai aussi court fut que le brun s'était jeté au cou d'Ugetsu. Au passage, il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son ami et accroché ses jambes de sa taille pour l'embrasser dans passionnément dans un ultime baiser. Initiative qui avait le don d'attiser la flamme de la passion dans le cœur d'Asari. S'il ne devait pas partir, il serait partant pour un deuxième round, dommage... Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leur langue respective s'introduit promptement dans la bouche de l'autre, se caressant, se mêlant ensemble. Leurs yeux étaient clos, profitant ainsi pleinement de la vague de sensations qui les parcourait. Quand le visage de Yamamoto s'écarta, il ne perdit pas son temps en paroles inutiles :

« Merci. »

Un simple mot peut signifier tant de choses. Dans le cas-présent on y voyait toute la sincérité qu'y avait mis Yamamoto Takeshi. On ignore si c'est vraiment possible mais le Gardien de la Pluie de la Première Génération offrit un sourire encore plus magnifique que d'habitude à son ami. Un sourire aussi radieux que le soleil alors que pourtant il représentait la pluie...

Ugetsu avait toujours son compagnon dans ses bras et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de déclarer quelque chose à son tour :

« Tu as déjà un bon niveau mais tu as encore des progrès à faire. Quand on aime quelqu'un une personne à fort caractère, mieux vaux être parfait en la matière, crois-en mon expérience.

- ! »

En entendant ses paroles, le collégien avait lâché Asari et venait de tomber sur le sol. Il savait que les Gardiens du Primo les avaient observé mais il ne pensait qu'il était aussi transparent. Il prit quand même note de son conseil qui pourrait lui servir plus tard. Le Gardien de la Pluie du Primo avait bien ri en le voyant dans une telle position. Juste après, il agita sa main de gauche à droite comme signe d'au revoir.

« On se reverra le jour de l'épreuve, Yamamoto Takeshi !

- Au revoir, Asari Ugetsu »

Le Gardien de la Pluie disparut... et le le brun s'allongea sur le sol. Il était complètement éreinté et avait assez mal dans le bas du dos. Il se permit donc une petite sieste et après... il reprendrait l'entraînement bien sûr !

« Je réussirai cette épreuve coûte que coûte ! »

**Bon, le prochain chapitre : Spade et Mukuro. Argh ! Va falloir que je fasse un super lemon pour deux mecs pareils hein !**

**Des fois je me demande si je devrais pas me pendre vu les idées qui sort de ma cervelle détraqué. Alors je vous demande votre avis :**

**Si vous souhaitez que l'auteur se pende (le tabouret est prêt) : tapez 1 !**

**Si vous désirez que l'auteur vive encore de très belles années : tapez 2 !**

**Si vous vous en tapez de ce que je viens de dire : tapez 3 !**


	6. Daemon et Mukuro

******Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. **

_Daemon et Mukuro_

« Bonjour.

- Euh... bonjour... Daemon Spade ?

- Oh ! Que mon nom soit prononcé d'une aussi délicate façon par une jeune fille tellement mignonne c'est... »

Un feu ardent s'anima dans ses yeux.

« Tout simplement charmant ! »

Une lueur étrange se lisait dans son regard et... il se mit à avancer dangereusement son visage de celui de Chrome. La pauvre fillette ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre geste, elle allait bientôt subir l'irréparable. Son premier baiser et... et avec... avec un homme ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle souhaitait embrasser une fille, bien sûr que non. Mais quand on s'appelait Chrome Dokuro et qu'on ne connaissait pas certaines choses de la vie, on ne sait pas comment réagir !

Trop tard, les lèvres de Spade venaient de s'emparer des siennes. Un baiser chaste et puissant où la langue des deux personnes ici présente se mêla de suite avec sa jumelle. Lors de cet échange entre leur bouche respective, le Gardien de la Brume du Primo en profita pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne d'une nuit. Une profonde couleur bleue marine par laquelle on pouvait se sentir immergé dans un nouvel univers. Les vagues tempétueuses d'une mer en colère lorsque le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel, ou alors, une douce accalmie survenant sur l'eau de bon matin alors que les mouettes volaient tranquillement par delà l'océan. Une couleur de cheveux identique à la sienne sauf que là, ce n'était pas les siens qu'il regardait...

« Kufufufu... »

C'était ceux de Rokudo Mukuro !

« Nufufufu, enfin te voilà ! Ma chère et tendre compagne. Je désespérais de te rencontrer.

- Ce baiser vous a-t-il plu monsieur l'invité surprise ?

- Très ! »

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant face, mais qu'avait en tête Daemon Spade ?

« Tu as su protéger la virginité de ta protégé avec brio.

- Ce compliment me va droit eu cœur Daemon. »

Et là, soudainement, le Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération s'approcha de Rokudo, caressant sa joue de sa main avant de la glisser affectueusement dans ses cheveux afin de replacer correctement une mèche. Leurs visages sont proches, et finalement le baiser des deux tourtereaux amoureux eut lieu. C'était beau, c'était doux, c'était passionnément passionné, on aurait cru voir un ange passer autour d'eux.

Ça aurait été bien si ça c'était déroulé ainsi non ?

En réalité, Daemon s'était jeté aux lèvres du jeune illusionniste en lui collant le dos contre un mur tout en lui empoignant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait promptement introduit sa langue dans la bouche du Gardien de la Brume du Decimo à qui les dents bloquaient le passage de la langue de Spade tout en lui retirant sa petite veste. La plupart des histoires de couples pouvaient ne durer qu'un seul soir, c'était juste pour le sexe. Et dans le cas présent, comme il y avait deux détraqués sexuels dans la même pièce, on pouvait supposer que c'était pareil. Pas de sentiments amoureux, juste de simples pulsions sexuelles qui ne demandaient qu'à être assouvis.

« Tu la joues comme ça hein ?

- Kufufufufufu ! »

Daemon colla son front à celui de Rokudo en le fixant intensément.

« J'ai des amis qui peuvent se joindre à nous pour notre petite « fête ».

- Invite-les si tu le désires, je m'en occuperais aussi.

- Ken, Chikusa, venez jouer avec nous. »

Les deux compagnons du jeune illusionniste qui étaient dans la pièce d'à côté approchèrent, Joshima salivait d'avance en regardant son maître ôter son t-shirt et le jeter par terre dans un coin. Kakimoto semblait tout aussi excité que son ami par le corps de Mukuro.

« Je vous présente un compagnon de jeu qui se joindra à nous uniquement durant cette nuit. Il s'agit du Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération : Daemon Spade. Je vous prierais d'être aussi aimable avec lui que vous l'êtes avec moi d'habitude.

- D'accord, Mukuro-san. »

Le semi-animal bavait tellement que cela en devenait presque inquiétant !

« Très bien, Mukuro-sama. »

Mmmmm, avec deux mecs aussi bien montés et fidèles, Spade se disait qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'ennuyer. Surtout qu'ils semblaient assez dociles car tout le monde n'accepterait pas aussi facilement de coucher comme ça, avec un inconnu. Apparemment, le Gardien de la Brume de la Dixième Génération savait s'entourer de chiens obéissant au doigt et à l'œil quels que soient ses ordres. Il allongea Rokudo le dos sur le sol en réchauffant son torse en le massant avec ses mains. Il était vrai que la température ambiante de ce vieux bâtiment de Kokuyo Land devait être gênante les jours de grands froids. Aucune importance de songer à de telles choses, Spade aura et ses trois compagnons auront tout le loisir de se réchauffer en temps voulu.

L'homme-bête fut le premier à craquer, il se jeta à plat ventre sur le torse de son maître pour le goûter. Il avait toujours nourris un profond respect pour Mukuro-san, mais il fallait pas être devin pour voir qu'il y avait bien plus que ça entre eux et il en était de même pour Chikusa. Alors, Joshima lécha d'un air avide le torse de son Boss alors que Daemon s'attelait encore à son massage. De son côté, Kakimoto s'était collé contre un mur, regardant son ami et leur invité s'affairer à leurs petites affaires. Il se contenta de caresser son entrejambe sans glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Il était véridique que la scène se déroulant devant lui avait de quoi exciter ses hormones.

Rokudo s'amusait beaucoup de la situation car il se faisait entretenir par les autres. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dit que le jeune illusionniste agirait en soumis face aux assauts de ses mâles en puissance. Il repoussa gentiment les deux hommes qui s'amusaient avec son corps mais embrassa au passage l'homme-bête. C'était un baiser trèèèèèès sensuel. Le Gardien de la Brume du Decimo avait sortit sa langue pour la mélanger avec celle de son compagnon semi-animal avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Après ça, Mukuro se frotta les doigts d'une main à l'aide de l'autre sous le regard embrasé de Ken alors que Daemon parcourait le cou de Rokudo avec sa langue. Le jeune illusionniste présenta les doigts qu'il venait de chauffer près de la bouche de l'homme-bête. Mmmmm, après avoir suffisamment parcouru son cou, le Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération humecta les cheveux de Rokudo afin de s'imprégner de leur parfum. Concernant Kakimoto, il avait déboutonné son pantalon et sortit son pénis qui se était déjà raide comme un piquer. Il se masturbait sur un rythme rapide et haleta en contemplant avec envie le spectacle se déroulant devant lui. Il fit tourner sa langue maintes fois quand il vit le semi-animal avaler les doigts que Mukuro-sama lui avait présenté.

Chaque être humain avait ses limites et celles de l'homme à lunette venaient d'être atteinte, il avait donc cédé au désir qui le tourmentait. D'un bond, il s'était approché de son chef et de Ken, Spade passant au second plan pour lui. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Joshima avait écarté son visage, retirant ainsi de sa bouche les doigts de son maître. Non en fait Kakimoto avait saisit à deux mains le visage du semi-animal pour l'embrasser en l'étreignant fermement au passage. Oui, il vouait un profond respect et une loyauté sans faille au jeune illusionniste mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dérober les lèvres de son amant. Il partagerait n'importe quoi avec Mukuro-sama mais s'il s'agissait de son petit-ami, c'était là plus difficile à accepter pour lui. Pourtant, il semblait que Rokudo ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir interrompu d'une manière aussi incorrecte.

« Tu es long à la détente. »

Les trois hommes autour de lui sourirent, Chikusa comprit instantanément qu'il avait été la victime d'une ridicule plaisanterie. Bah, il n'était pas du genre rancunier et après tout, il venait de se joindre à ce qui allait être, un excellent amusement. La partie promettait d'être intéressante ! Le semi-animal défit rapidement son pantalon et sortit son sexe qui était plus grand que celui de Kakimoto normal, ça devait être à cause des pulsions animales qu'il ressentait en permanence.

Spade et Rokudo était près d'une table, la tension émanant de leurs personnes devenait de plus en plus palpable. Le Gardien de la Brume du Juudaime était collé à plat ventre contre cette table tandis que Daemon frottait son bas-ventre encore dans son pantalon sur le derrière de son compagnon. Spade avait lui aussi retiré ce qu'il portait sur le torse, le rendant ainsi torse nu tout comme l'était son partenaire. Ken supportait tout cela sans rien dire, c'était le nouveau partenaire de son maître et ce n'était que pour une soirée, il pourrait supporter. Les prochaines fois où Mukuro-san reviendra, il lui sera pleinement offert à lui et à Chikusa, il n'y aura plus personne pour les déranger. Le Gardien de la Brume du Primo continuait ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main au paquet du jeune illusionniste. Il le tripota quelques instants avant d'introduire sa main dans son pantalon pour tripoter le membre tout dur du Gardien de la Brume de Tsuna.

Les deux autres garçons masturbaient chacun le membre de l'autre. Leurs pantalons rabaissés au niveau des jambes, leur regard embrasé se fixant intensément, ils étaient en en proie à une forte excitation. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se touchant de leur extrémité ou se joignant charnellement. Ken poussa violemment le corps de son copain sur le sol et lui déboutonna sa chemise afin de découvrir son torse. La plupart des boutons craquèrent car tout le monde le savait, l'homme-bête n'était pas du genre à prendre son temps pour bien faire les choses. Enfin bref, dès que Kakimoto fut torse nu, il retira aussi son pantalon, ne lui laissant plus que son boxer comme seul vêtement. Après ça, Joshima parcourra le corps de son partenaire de sa langue, et apparemment il était plutôt doué. Chikusa poussait de petits gémissements mais ils ravissaient l'homme-bête qui mit plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Sa langue circula sur ses muscles tout en usant du bout de ses doigts pour chatouiller la peau de son amant. Il mordit plusieurs endroits de sa peau plus ou moins violemment, comme il le fait d'habitude avec lui. Arrivé à son cou, il le lécha avec avidité avant d'y laisser un gros suçon, faisant gémir de plus belle Kakimoto pour son plus grand plaisir.

Daemon s'était entièrement déshabillé tout comme Mukuro sauf que lui, il avait encore son caleçon. Spade faisait glisser son pénis sur les fesses du jeune illusionniste alors qu'il lui caressait les tétons en les pinçant parfois. Il cessa cependant très rapidement ses attouchements pour passer à autre chose. Rokudo se positionna à quatre pattes, près à subir ce que préparait son nouveau mais très expérimenté partenaire. Le Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération s'agenouilla près de ce magnifique éphèbe qui lui était soumis pendant l'espace d'une soirée.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son dos et traça plusieurs cercles autour avant de faire circuler sa langue dessus. Il montait et redescendait assez vite, de haut en bas. Il répéta cette entreprise quatre ou six fois avant de descendre sa langue un peu en dessous du dos du jeune illusionniste, jusqu'à ses fesses. Il ne l'introduit pas tout de suite à l'intérieur, il se contenta de simplement la passer autour de son orifice. Plusieurs coups à droite à gauche, sur chacun des deux fesses où il traça des croix le long de son passage. Il y prenait vraiment goût parce qu'il exécuta cette tâche avec un engouement de plus en plus palpable. Il rabaissa le boxer de Rokudo jusqu'au bas des jambes et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois la chose accomplie, Daemon glissa immédiatement sa langue au fin fond de l'arrière-train de Mukuro. Il souhaitait aller aussi loin qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Il effectua moults entrées et sorties avec sa langue, écartant au passage ses fesses pour faciliter son intrusion dans son intimité. Cette opération fut répétée durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au moment où Spade fut soudainement repoussé en arrière.

Les responsables de cette action n'étaient autres que Ken et Chikusa. Attention, ils n'avaient pas agis de leur propre chef, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un ordre de leur chef. Entre deux gémissements, il avait fait signe à ses compagnons d'intervenir. Pas qu'il se lassait du ramonage de son intérieur plutôt bien exécuté par Daemon mais il y avait encore plein de choses qu'on pouvait faire, surtout quand on était quatre.

Donc, les trois hommes se positionnèrent autour du Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération. L'homme-bête en avait profité pour enlever ses vêtements en ne gardant que son boxer tout comme Kakimoto. Chacun des protagonistes avaient son rôle à jouer. Spade qui s'était relevé, avait un sourire sadique qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles. Même si c'était pour le plaisir autrement dit le sexe, il n'appréciait guère être poussé comme ça mais il n'en faisait pas remarque aux concernés. Après tout, il était ici pour s'amuser l'espace d'une nuit. Surtout qu'avec ce qu'il allait leur mettre à chacun, ils n'étaient pas près de recommencer ce genre de choses. En premier, ce fut le jeune illusionniste qui s'agenouilla au niveau de l'entrejambe de Daemon en le fixant ardemment. Il y passa ses lèvres de haut en bas, l'avala quelques secondes, suça ses couilles et reprit du début, encore et encore et encore et encore et encore. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres prenaient soin de leur hôte à leur manière. Joshima léchait le visage à différents droits du Gardien de la Brume du Primo tandis que Chikusa l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Tout en effectuant ces choses-là, le semi-animal et Kakimoto caressaient de leurs mains le torse musclé de Spade ou enfonçait davantage la tête de leur maître sur la verge qu'il suçait.

Fort heureusement, Daemon n'était pas le seul à pouvoir bénéficier d'une excellente fellation donnée par Mukuro, expert en la matière. Il y avait trois hommes devant lui et il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'ennuient se serait la honte. De toute façon avec quelqu'un comme Rokudo, on s'embêtait rarement quelle que soit la situation. Il continua d'engloutir le pénis de Spade entièrement ou partiellement avec des allées et venues assez rapides. Tout en réalisant cela, il posa chacune de ses mains sur le bas-ventre d'un de ses amis encore dans leur caleçon. Il frictionna ses membres en érection encore dissimulé sous un vêtement, il glissa même sa main en-dessous pour les toucher vraiment. Après avoir suffisamment sucé son sexe, il passa à un autre, celui de l'homme-bête, il lui retira son caleçon.

Étant désormais la personne ayant toute l'attention de Mukuro-san, Ken voulut se l'accaparer que pour lui. Chose difficile vu qu'il y avait deux autres personnes dont le thermostat était aussi élevé que le sien. Il se laissa guider pas son instinct comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il laissa tomber sa visite du visage du nouvel invité de son Boss non pas s'en avoir joué un instant avec sa langue et la sienne avant. Une fois ceci fait, le semi-animal ne quitta plus des yeux Rokudo qui suçait sa verge, avec davantage d'entrain que pour Daemon. On ressentait clairement qu'il était plus expressif sur ses sentiments avec Mukuro-san ou avec Kakimoto. Du côté des deux autres, ils prirent évidemment soin de l'homme-bête, devenu objet de toute leur attention.

Chikusa passait ses mains à travers les cheveux blonds de son amant tout en lui donnant de petit baisers avant de l'embrasser amoureusement et cela plusieurs fois. Il écartait ses doux cheveux parce qu'il aimait les sentir sous ses doigts tout en contemplant le visage à peine rougissant de Ken. Comprenant qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux amoureux entre eux, le Gardien de la Brume du Primo s'était joint à ce qu'entreprenait le jeune illusionniste. Ils étaient maintenant à deux sur le bas-ventre de l'homme-bête, le côté gauche étant occupé par le jeune illusionniste et le droit par Spade. Ils léchaient tous les deux de haut en bas ce sexe bien grand pour leur plus grand plaisir. Durant la réalisation de cette tâche, l'un s'y prenait de manière différente par rapport à l'autre.

Le jeune illusionniste léchait un côté de la verge du semi-animal et Spade se contentait d'y passer ses lèvres en le suçotant. Cette opération fut répétée maintes et maintes fois, faisant gémir l'homme-bête comme un chiot. Ils s'occupaient avec grand plaisir de ce pénis et devaient également se le partager vu l'autre chose qu'ils faisaient actuellement. Ils le suçaient à tour de rôle, à commencer par Rokudo qui l'engloutit entièrement durant quelques secondes avant de le céder à son nouveau camarade et vice-versa encore et encore. A un moment, Spade se releva, laissant au jeune illusionniste le soin de s'occuper de leurs sexes à tous les trois, enfin pas en même, plutôt l'un après l'autre.

Chikusa s'était arrêté dans son action en sentant que Daemon allait s'amuser avec lui et le semi-animal, il en profita pour se déshabiller à son tour. Le Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération tourna dans sa direction la tête de Joshima qui visiblement était encore attardé sur le visage de son maître qui le suçait. D'une pression pas trop forte sur son cou, il lui fit recouvrir ses esprits. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on l'ignore quand il souhaitait être le centre d'attention. Une fois de nouveau lui-même, les trois hommes jouèrent ensemble avec leurs langues. C'est vrai qu'il était difficile et même impossible pour trois personnes de s'embrasser en une fois alors autant s'y prendre autrement. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire grand chose, simplement les toucher ou les frôler mais cela paraissait amplement leur suffire. Les trois langues se caressaient à peine mais le plaisir était là, c'était la chose principale dans cette pratique.

Mukuro changeait de sexe aussi souvent qu'il le désirait parce que son appétit ne connaissait aucune limite. Durant chacune de ces fellations où il avalait entièrement ou partiellement le pénis d'un de ses camarades en effectuant des va-et-vient, il frictionnait énergiquement les deux autres à l'aide de ses mains. Un exercice qui musclait les bras sauf que ce n'était nullement le but de cette manœuvre, il devait juste continuer à sucer ses pénis jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tour à tour. L'un après l'autre, l'ordre lui importait peu, il assouvissait ses pulsions sexuelles et il adorait vraiment ça ! Il ne se contentait pas que de les sucer, non il n'était pas aussi inexpérimenté. Il s'y prenait à peu près comme tout à l'heure pour Spade. Après de moult allées et venues, l'une des trois personnes se sentait enfin bientôt venir. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Mukuro put constater qu'effectivement, le visage du semi-animal se tortillait un peu plus que d'habitude. Le jeune illusionniste resta sans bouger devant la verge de Joshima alors que celui-ci la remuait, étant au bord de la jouissance. Et puis, finalement, Ken atteignit l'extase dans un cri très très masculin. Le sperme gicla sur le visage de Rokudo et cela ne le dérangea aucunement. Ken s'agenouilla et lécha le liquide qui recouvrait le si beau visage de son maître. Quand cette tâche fut terminée, Daemon s'écarta de quelques pas en fixant ses partenaires avec un joli sourire de sadique. Il avait un atout dans sa manche et son utilisation promettait d'être amusante. Il allait sûrement apprendre des choses particulièrement intéressantes sur les trois gamins avec qui il jouait depuis déjà un moment.

Pendant que les trois hommes se masturbaient devant lui en se tenant debout, le Gardien de la Brume du Primo se dit qu'il pouvait enfin utiliser son fameux accessoire. C'est sous un nuage de flammes indigo qu'apparut ce fameux objet dont parlaient les annales des Vongolas. Cette chose était dite comme « une illusion sans concept de la matière », les lentilles diaboliques de Daemon Spade. On disait qu'une personne avait été retrouvée flottante dans l'eau après avoir été vu hostilement par ces lentilles diaboliques de l'ancien Gardien. Ces lentilles pouvaient tout voir et avaient une portée incommensurable mais ce n'était pas tout. Elles cachaient également un autre secret. Elles permettaient de voir certaines choses... les points sensibles d'une personne ou ses pensées par exemple ! Le Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération passa en revue les trois personnes devant lui sous sa lentille. Les informations qu'ils récoltaient lui parvenaient dans son esprit :

_Rokudo Mukuro : Illusionniste à la tête d'ananas, aime utiliser diverses accessoires comme sex-toys (asperges, bananes, courgettes, concombres, trident, tonfas...) Détraqué sexuel en puissance et __psychopathe pervers (veut posséder le corps de Sawada Tsunayoshi mais à ce jour, personne ne sait encore si ces paroles contiennent une ambigüité). Cache à ses amis le fait qu'il a pris des cours de samba dans le passé. Plutôt que son point sensible, il y a une chose de particulière le concernant : c'est un fétichiste des pieds !_

_Joshima Ken : Homme-bête con comme une bite mais il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver si on ne veut pas passer au grille. Il est d'une loyauté sans faille à son maître Mukuro-san et il exaucerait le moindre de ses désirs aussi pervers soient-ils. On peut se demander si c'est à cause de son côté animal mais le truc qui le fait aboyer comme une chienne en chaleur c'est quand on lui nettoie l'arrière-train avec la langue._

_Kakimoto Chikusa : Aussi loyal et fidèle que son compagnon à l'ananas qui leur sert de maître. Adore le yo-yo et se trimbale en permanence avec plusieurs de ces jouets pour gamins dans ses poches. Pour qu'il gémisse aussi fort que s'il voyait Mukuro-sama violer Sasagawa Kyoko, il faut « prendre soin » de ses oreilles._

L'analyse étant terminée, Daemon fit disparaître ses lentilles pour repasser à l'action avec ses nouveaux camarades de jeux. Cependant il fut surpris de voir Rokudo lui faisant signe d'attendre, agir ainsi ne semblait pourtant pas être son genre. Son étonnement ne fut que plus grand quand il voyait les deux amis de Mukuro revenir avec des objets pour le moins surprenant :

- une crosse de hockey, une raquette de tennis, un club de golf et une batte de baseball, le tout provenant du gymnase du collège de Namimori.

Ça allait être très amusant mais... ce n'était quand même pas pour défoncer son arrière-train à lui ? Bah, après tout pourquoi pas ? C'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait la chance d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses. A son époque, il n'y avait pas énormément de gens qui savaient être aussi intéressante en matière de sexe comme le jeune illusionniste. Cette fois c'était au tour du Gardien de la Brume du Primo de se mettre à quatre pattes en attendant d'être « visité ».

Kufufufu, jamais le Gardien de la Brume du Decimo n'aurait cru qu'il allait pouvoir tester ces nouveaux accessoires empruntés à Namimori sur quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux amis. De nouvelles réactions à observer de la part d'un spécimen inconnu que demander de mieux ? Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé poliment à son alouette s'il pouvait emmener quelques objets du gymnase de Namimori pour son usage personnel. Il était vrai qu'en temps normal, Hibari aurait pu se brosser pour que le jeune illusionniste ait voulu de son plein gré lui demander un service mais comme on disait souvent, tout pouvait arriver à Namimori ! Surtout que supporter les plaintes incessantes de son chien de garde ou plutôt de Ken, était impossible. Quand le semi-animal n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait il savait le faire comprendre en hurlant à la mort comme un loup sur une falaise sous un clair de lune. En plus, il avait du promettre au chef du comité de discipline qu'il le laisserait le « cuisiner » la prochaine fois qu'il irait à son domicile si il acceptait cet emprunt de courte durée.

Il n'y avait plus à tergiverser à présent, alors, quel est l'objet qu'il utiliserait en premier ? Il réfléchit à la question à peine dix secondes avant de prendre le club de golf l'air satisfait de son choix. Il le prit par le manche et l'introduit tout doucement dans ses fesses. Aaaahh... Ce gémissement n'était nullement comme celui d'une adolescente qui se faisait dépuceler avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dans le cas présent, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un soupir d'extase en sentant le métal de l'objet se glisser dans son intimité. L'objet en lui-même n'était ni trop petit ni trop gros, c'était absolument parfait. Cela le changerait de l'entrejambe de son amant Alaude. D'accord, Arawdy baisait comme un dieu, mais rien ne vaut un peu de changement dans son train de vie monotone. En tout cas, l'intrusion en elle-même du club l'excitait à mort, alors pourquoi ne pas en rajouter davantage ? Un des camarades resté sur la touche, Kakimoto, prit la crosse de hockey en conservant comme à son habitude, un regard vide. Constatant la soudaine participation inattendue de son ami, Rokudo releva légèrement le club vers le haut pour permettre la pénétration de deux objets en même temps. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, Chikusa glissa l'arrière de la crosse de hockey dans son intérieur non pas s'en esquisser un léger sourire au passage.

C'était incroyable de sentir des sensations dont il n'avait pas l'habitude survenir en lui, c'était un vrai délice et il adorait ça ! Quand il sentit le second objet se glisser dans son arrière-train, cela ne manqua pas de provoquer une réaction pour le moins étrange chez Daemon. Au début, il semblait pas être du genre à se laisser aller comme ça mais en fait là... il prenait un pied d'enfer ! Des encore, encore, enfournez-moi vos machins jusqu'au fond de mon cul se firent entendre. Loin d'être mécontent de l'effet, les deux commencèrent à réaliser des va-et-vient avec l'objet que chacun avait encore dans sa main. L'homme-bête ne bougea point de là où il était, il se contenta de regarder ses deux partenaires en pleine action. Bien entendu, il ne restait pas là à rien faire, il frictionnait son bas-ventre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait d'une main. A l'aide de sa seconde main, il mit un doigt dans ses fesses et le rentra et le sortit tout en se léchant les lèvres en contemplant son maître et Chikusa en pleine action.

Du liquide coulait de l'intimité de Spade ainsi qu'un peu de sang, conséquence de cette intrusion violente mais tellement agréable à ses yeux. Bon, il restait encore deux objets, alors, la raquette de tennis ou la batte de baseball ? Ah, la raquette était trop grosse, dommage... dans ce cas, ce serait la batte ! Étant donné que le maître n'avait plus besoin d'aide quelconque dans la situation actuelle, Chikusa s'allongea par terre près de l'entrejambe de Daemon. Les deux autres accessoires avaient eut une bonne utilisation et il en sera de même pour celui-là. Le jeune illusionniste tendit le manche de l'objet près de sa bouche et y passa sa langue à plusieurs reprises avant de se préparer à le pénétrer avec. Mukuro s'y prenait un peu plus rapidement que précédemment sans pour autant être vraiment violent. Ce n'était pas du tout un geste empreint d'une quelconque gentillesse, il ne s'agissait que de pure sadisme pour Rokudo. Alors, la pénétration de la batte dans son arrière-train fut autant agréable que pour les deux objets. En plus de l'intrusion de cette objet, Chikusa suça le bas-ventre de Spade en réalisant des allées et venues en déglutissant. Le bois qu'il sentait s'incruster au fond, au plus profond, vers les profondeurs les plus infimes de son derrière, les sensation éprouvées étaient tout aussi palpitantes que quand il avait été pénétré par le club de golf et la crosse de hockey. Quand ce petit jeu prit finalement fin, les quatre hommes se réunirent ensemble pour passer à une séance de vraie baise, encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient fait avant. Enfin, ça devrait être fort jouissif !

Dès à présent, il était temps pour le beau Spade de défoncer tout le monde à grands coups de baguette magique ! Quelle serait sa première victime parmi tout ce beau monde ? En tout cas, il était sûr qu'il valait mieux vaut garder le meilleur pour la fin. Avant d'en venir à ce stade, il serait préférable de s'occuper d'un des deux autres mecs avant d'attaquer tout de suite la plus grosse part du gâteau. Il s'apprêtait à entamer les hostilités en sachant pertinemment que les autres le suivraient d'une certaine façon. Tout d'abord l'entrée, avec un Kakimoto à déguster entièrement. Ça tombait bien il était encore tout chaud !

Au même moment, Rokudo pensa à quelque chose qui mettra du piment à l'activité entreprise par Chikusa et le Gardien de la Brume de la Première génération quand ils auront commencé à baiser férocement. Il fit apparaître son trident tout en donnant au passage une petite tape sur les fesses de Spade. Après la batte de baseball, la crosse de hockey et le club de golf, le fameux trident de l'illusionniste Rokudo Mukuro. Son arme de prédilection qu'il n'utilisait habituellement que pour les combats allait avoir un tout autre usage aujourd'hui. Avant de se préparer à le mettre dans son derrière, il voulut attendre quelques minutes, le temps que les deux hommes aient entamé leurs ébats. Il garda son arme à ses côtés et s'abandonna dans les bras de Ken, uniquement l'instant d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Daemon avait écarté les jambes de Chikusa allongé par terre, et se glissa assez doucement dans intimité, voulant lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger et puis, il commença à donner des coups de hanches, remuant son pénis dans les fesses de sa première victime. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, qui d'ordinaire était plutôt impassible, l'était beaucoup moins durant le sexe, ça se voyait clairement à son visage. Il haletait et rougissait, faiblement mais cela restait encore visible pour Spade. De maintes et maintes coups de hanches exercés de plus en plus fort tout en écartant davantage les jambes du soumis pour plus de facilité de mouvement. D'ailleurs, Daemon en profita pour voler un baiser à Kakimoto qui rougit de gêne en sentant ses lèvres se déposer sur les siennes alors qu'il le pénétrait avec ardeur.

Concernant les deux autres, ils étaient comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en pleine action. Le semi-animal donnait de bons coups de gourdin dans le derrière de Mukuro. Leur position était des plus plaisante, l'homme-bête tenait son maître contre son torse, ses bras contre son torse. Il ne voyait pas son visage car il avait dans ses bras Rokudo mais de dos. Joshima lécha son lobe d'oreille tout en continuant ses va-et-vient qui ne cessèrent d'augmenter en rapidité. Avec son maître, il ne fallait pas y aller de main morte ! Il s'en voudrait à mort si celui-ci le considérait comme un mauvais coup après qu'ils aient fini. Le jeune illusionniste laissa échapper un « kufufufufu » en sentant le plaisir monter en lui comme un volcan en ébullition. Ravi de satisfaire les attentes de Rokudo, Ken saisit sa verge d'une main et effectua des allées et venues jusqu'à ce que Mukuro jouisse. Il avala chaque goutte de sperme qui recouvrait sa main. Voulant passer à autre chose, Rokudo se leva, prit son trident par le manche et s'approcha des deux personnes qui s'amusaient toujours à jouer au jeu de saute-mouton. Chikusa s'était positionné à quatre pattes et le Gardien de la Brume du Primo rentrait et sortait dans son arrière-train avec beaucoup d'entrain. Sans hésiter une seconde, le jeune illusionniste avait introduit une partie du manche de son arme dans l'intimité de Daemon. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre entièrement ou presque car Spade effectuait ses allées et venues en haletant tout comme son partenaire. Le point positif était qu'il n'avait qu'à tenir le trident car Spade bougeait de lui-même. Il resta donc immobile mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait s'ennuyer à rester dans cette position. Le semi-animal était devant le derrière de son maître bien-aimé et s'apprêtait à y goûter avec un folle enthousiasme. Il y passa sa langue en faisant « ouh ouh ouh » comme les chiens en chaleur. Mukuro était comblé par ce qu'entreprenait l'homme-bête et il bougea légèrement son trident tout en profitant du plaisir le submergeant. Daemon mordilla une des oreilles de Kakimoto et cette action lui arracha un cri de bonheur intense. Ils continuèrent ainsi, chacun y trouvait son bonheur et son compte, après un long moment qui semblait durer une éternité, le Gardien de la Brume du Primo relâcha sa semence en Chikusa.

Ensuite, quand il se retira, prêt à passer au plat de résistance, de la viande fraîche cuite à point, donc ce sera évidemment Ken Joshima. Étant invité d'un soir, il comptait profiter de chaque instant qu'il passerait en leur compagnie surtout que c'était en partie lui qui menait la danse. D'ordinaire, c'était Mukuro qui jouait le rôle du leader mais il était légèrement en retrait actuellement. Le jeune illusionniste ne comptait pas céder cette place indéfiniment, c'était juste l'espace d'une nuit. Bref, sachant qu'une partie de jambe en l'air avec l'homme-bête serait plus excitante qu'avec son ami, Daemon s'apprêtait donc à le pénétrer dans une position différente de celle de tout à l'heure. Il prit dans ses bras le corps chaud comme la braise de Ken et le posa d'un coup sec sur son entrejambe, le pénétrant violemment parce qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas toujours être « gentil » avec tout le monde. Cela fit hurler le semi-animal de façon semblable à un chien fou qu'on égorgeait mais cette réaction ne rendait la situation présente que plus palpitante. Le Gardien de la Brume du Primo était ravi de la réaction du joli chien qu'il pénétrait à fond avec des allées et venues. Du côté du jeune illusionniste, il allait pouvoir se donner à fond avec Chikusa car quand il couchait avec lui, Kakimoto n'était pas du genre à vouloir mener la danse. Mukuro n'avait perdu de temps, il l'avait rapidement pénétré en mettant son compagnon à quatre pattes parce que c'était là sa position préféré. Pure coïncidence peut-être mais Daemon avait retourné le semi-animal et il se retrouvait maintenant dans une position identique à celle de Kakimoto. Les deux soumis restaient les mains posés sur le sol, en gémissant sous les coups de hanche de leur partenaire. Ne voulant pas être trop loin de son amant, Chikusa se rapprocha dans la mesure du possible de celui-ci. Quand il fut suffisamment près de lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en introduisant sa langue par la même occasion. Suite à ce baiser, les va-et-vient reprirent de plus belle et puis finalement, ce fut au tour de l'homme-bête d'atteindre l'extase dans un hurlement puissant, le sperme recouvrant désormais son torse musclé. Chikusa le rejoignit presque en même temps et ensuite, Spade et Rokudo se retirèrent.

Daemon se décida finalement à passer au dessert, à déguster pleinement sans modération : Rokudo Mukuro. Il incarnait à la perfection une magnifique friandise qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoré, en tout cas, c'était l'avis du Gardien de la Brume de la Première Génération. Avec lui, il ne fallait pas surtout pas qu'il se relâche mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une partouze et ce ne serait pas non plus la dernière. Il avait beaucoup beaucoup d'années de pratique et c'est là qu'on comprenait ce que faisait réellement les Vongolas en plus des nombreuses réunions. C'était sûr qu'ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer à l'époque, la Première Génération des Vongolas !

Avant d'en venir aux finalités, il poussa le jeune illusionniste par terre et lui tâta les couilles avec un de ses pieds. Il savait grâce à sa précédente analyse que Rokudo était parfaitement enclin à ce genre de pratique. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas courant mais il s'en fichait, Spade voulait juste qu'il s'amuse, lui, et les autres personnes se trouvant en sa compagnie. Il n'appuya pas trop fort car personnes n'apprécieraient se faire écraser les parties génitales. La chose en elle-même ne manquait pas de produire une réaction on ne peut plus délicieuse de la part du jeune illusionniste. Le concerné était visiblement aux anges enfin, au sens figuré du terme. Il avait prit le pied avec lequel Daemon lui masturbait les couilles et le remua lui-même en fermant les yeux pour davantage en profiter. Pendant ce temps, les deux compagnons de Mukuro étaient occupés eux aussi. Évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas rester immobiles comme des andouilles en regardant leur maître se faire baiser par un bel étalon. Kakimoto s'agenouilla pour sucer la verge de Spade avec un enthousiasme parfaitement partagé par son partenaire. Le concerné glissait deux doigts dans l'intimité du Gardien de la Brume du Primo et effectua des mouvements de ciseaux de haut en bas. Tout était réuni pour un plaisir optimal et c'était le cas, Daemon riait tout en gémissant... à sa manière. Après avoir bien tripoté les couilles du jeune illusionniste, celui-ci jouit sur son pied. Cela ne sembla aucunement gêner Spade qui passa de suite à l'autre partie des opé ses intentions, Ken et Chikusa s'écartèrent, laissant Daemon s'allonger par terre sur le dos tout en emmenant Rokudo dans sa direction. Dès qu'il fut proche du Gardien de la Brume du Primo, Mukuro plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Spade en s'empalant sur son sexe. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'intrusion de ce grand pénis dans son intimité.

Le jeune illusionniste n'était pas au bout de ses peines ou de son plaisir ! L'homme-bête s'avança et étreignit son maître de ses bras tout en glissant son bas-ventre dans son arrière-train. Une double pénétration, voilà qui était intéressant n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, la sensation des va-et-vient de ses deux membres dans ses fesses lui arracha des gémissements rauques pendant tout le temps où ils étaient réalisés. Chikusa ramena sa fraise en s'agenouillant devant le derrière de Joshima et le lécha en sachant que sa réaction ne tarderait par à arriver. Et oui, l'effet fut quasi-immédiat, le toutou ne gémissait plus, il aboyait comme une chienne en chaleur « ouh ouh ! » Rokudo et Spade échangèrent un énième baiser et poursuivirent leurs ébats. Et, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Se sentant venir, le semi-animal, Kakimoto et Daemon remuait devant le corps de Mukuro qui était resté allongé par terre sur le dos. D'ailleurs, Rokudo frictionnait son entrejambe lui aussi. Il ne fallut que plusieurs mouvements de frottement et les trois hommes hommes atteignirent l'extase ensemble, suivi juste après par Mukuro.

Plus tard, Ken et Chikusa dormaient paisiblement par terre. Kakimoto reposait, la tête contre le torse de son amant de tous les jours. Ils étaient encore nus mais cela leur importait peu, ils se rhabilleront plus tard car après tout, ils ont tout leur temps pour ça. Du côté des deux autres, ils s'étaient rhabillés, nettoyés et s'apprêtaient chacun à quitter Kokuyo Land. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une scène d'au revoir attendrissante et remplie d'émotions comme on en voit dans les films romantiques non, c'était des salutations... banales.

« On se reverra le jour de ton épreuve !

- Bien sûr, je t'attendrais avec impatience, kufufufufufu... »

Daemon s'était évanoui dans un brouillard de poussière et Mukuro en fit autant, laissant la place à sa protégée. Celle-ci était évanoui et s'écroula sur le sol, le visage aussi rouge que la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Et oui, partager le même corps ou le même esprit que le Gardien de la Brume du Decimo avait un sérieux inconvénient. On voyait ce que l'autre voyait. La pauvre Chrome avait malgré elle tout suivi de ce qui venait de se dérouler entre les quatre hommes. Non pas qu'elle est suivi toute la scène, elle s'était caché le visage en voyant ce que son maître et ses amis faisaient. Malheureusement, si elle ne regardait plus ce qui se passait, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre les cris, les plaintes et les gémissements de ses compagnons.

La pauvre fille était encore vierge mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant de son esprit à l'heure actuelle.

_* Kufufufufu, je crois que ma petite Chrome va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. *_

Effectivement, surtout qu'elle risquait de refaire une rechute si elle voyait ses deux compagnons complètement nu à son réveil.

La vie n'était pas toujours aussi monotone qu'elle en avait l'air à Kokuyo Land !

**Comme vous vous en doutez, le dernier lemon sera avec... Giotto et Tsuna ! Et pour information, Tsuna ne fera rien du tout, il se contentera de gémir et de rougir sous les attouchements du Primo. Ah oui, il est possible qu'il y est une troisième personne au lemon du ****prochain chapitre. J'hésite encore sur l'identité de cette invité mystère, vous aurez la surprise au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
